There, There Katie
by WorkingOnAMiracle
Summary: Edward has seen the world through the eyes of his daughter, suffering from illness. He acts as if its them against the entire world. No one can be trusted, no one understands. Can Bella be the one to change his mind?
1. Chapter 1: I'm Ready

This is just an idea I had, let me know what you think.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Twilight characters mentioned or anything that may seem familiar. All music is credited to its rightful owners.

* * *

><p><em>I am aware I've been misled. I disconnect my heart, my head<em>

_Don't want to recognize when things go bad, the things that you'll accept_

_Except that I am finding the words to say I'm ready._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One: I'm Ready<span>

There are many different types of pain, but very few that _everyone_ can experience. The small pains, like bruises and bumps, a broken limb, and larger pains like watching loved ones pass on, or a child wilting behind your blinking eyes.

I've had the misfortune, in my own ways, to experience much more pain in life than most do at twenty six. I've seen suffering...I see it in my reflection every morning after I spit out my toothpaste, shaking away the remains of a nightmare. I see it everyday in the eyes of my eight year old, clinging to normalcy but being sucked away by the waves of difference.

She is different.

I glance around the playground, focusing in on the other children who were running from one another screaming, squealing down slides or jumping high off of swings. Then, under the shade of a large oak tree, was Katie. Abnormally small in stature for her age, she sat cross legged playing with a mound of sand. Her small tongue stuck out of her mouth as her hands busily worked on the castle below her.

I smiled. She was beautiful in my eyes. I knew the world judged her by default, pitied her because she was not the same, but I saw none of these imperfections. To me, she was still the red headed little girl dancing around the living room singing 'Hannah Montana'.

A boy, only paying attention to his pursuers chasing behind him, ran straight into the castle Katie had been building without turning to say as much as an apology. She jumped back in surprise, then leaned forward to examine the damage.

No, she was no longer the carefree girl who could make anyone fall in love with her, the fearless five year old who made friends wherever she went. Illness will do that to you though, take away your personality, leave you wondering who you really are, who you were meant to be.

I'm on my feet and walking towards the shady tree before I can stop myself. My instincts are pushing me to run over to the fool who trampled on my little girls castle, but I hold back, going to check on Katie before my emotions get the best of me. She's brushing herself off and looking up at me with a clear expression of sadness mixed with attempted hopefulness. A look everyone around me seemed to wear these days.

"I think I'm ready to go now daddy."

I clasped her hand in my own and headed for the car. "Ok, baby doll."

* * *

><p>Dinner was in full swing when a knock on the door alarmed me. Coming from down the hall of our apartment, the bell rang not once but twice more before someone knocked again. I knew who it was, not that I had many visitors to chose from, but this one was particularly annoying.<p>

"I've got it! Dad, I'll get the door!"

I walked after her, shaking my head with amusement. Katie inherited my sisters unconditional love of life, and loud personality to match it. The door was being pounded on consistently, even though I knew she could hear Katie's trampling feet and loud squeals racing for the door.

"Let me in little pig, or I'll blow your house down."

Katie swung the door open, and as if she hadn't seen Alice in years flung herself into her body.

"Aunt Alice!"

Alice giggled, a musical sound and stroked Katie's back lovingly. She was only a small bit taller than Katie, both of them being very small. She finally let go and kissed Katie square on the head before smirking towards me.

"Whatcha making?"

"Mac and Cheese, care to join us for dinner?"

She scooted out of her flip flops and placed her purse on the coat hanger. "I'd love to. But first," she pulled out two tubes of nail polish. "I thought Katie bug could use a Mani Pedi."

I smiled as my sister chased after Katie and thanked whoever was listening that I had one sister, someone who could fill in where I simply couldn't. Not only would Katie refuse to let me paint her nails, insisting it was weird, but they would turn out looking like a dog did them.

I went back to work in the kitchen, but not before passing a solitary photo, one I had thought about taking down several times before but couldn't. I brushed my fingers over the face of the woman and sighed.

"If only you were still here, Tanya."

"You know, for Mac and Cheese that was pretty good," Alice complimented, taking hers and Katie's dishes into the kitchen to soak. I snorted, letting her in on the fact that it was Kraft, all I did was pour it in water.

"Well, if you had left it up to me, we'd be eating it hard, so just take the compliment for what it's worth big brother."

Katie giggled, and I rolled my eyes.

"I hate to dine and run," she leans down to place a swift kiss on Katie's cheek, "But, I've got a date tonight."

I rolled my eyes. Alice was always going on dates, and then would come over to complain to me about how awful they were. I had asked her on several occasions why she didn't talk to any of her girlfriends about these dudes but she insisted they were all 'catty bitches' who she trusted about as far as she could throw them.

"Who tonight?"

"Jasper Whitlock," she smiled dreamily.

"Wow, he lasted round two?" I teased and she scoffed, blowing air at me. "Please, he's lasted to round four..._four_! That's never happened before, but so far he's not weird, stuck up, a pansy, a loser, too short, too tall, too tan, too pale-"

"Sounds like a prince."

She cut short out of her fantasy and giggled like she was ten again. "Yeah...well, I should be going. See you later Katie Bug, don't let those nails chip!"

* * *

><p>"Tell me a story."<p>

"A story?" I asked, flipping her night switch off, her shadow shining from the brightness of the hallway. She looked less sick in the dark, curled up into blankets. The only thing that would be a dead give away, was her lonely little head, where all the hairs had abandoned her.

"You know, about her." she whispered sheepishly.

I walk to the edge of her bed. There was a time when every single night I told her a story about her mother. As time passed on, she didn't seem to ask, and I seemed to forget so wrapped up in her medical condition and my job, it seemed there weren't much room for stories about things that could never be again.

I patted her small feet gently before leaning down, laying horizontal to her bed on my side.

"Well, lets see. Did I ever tell you about the time your mother and I, and little baby you went to the beach?"

Her eyes lit up as she shook her head. "I've been to the beach?"

I nodded. "It was a long time ago, you were barely two. And one day, your mother-"

"Tanya?"

A lump formed in my throat at the innocent question, and I shook my head gently. "Yes, Tanya. Your mother was a very spontaneous lady."

"What's...spontaneous?"

"It mean's she hated to plan, she loved waking up in the morning and just deciding she was going to do something that day, which was why she was a painter for a living, it allowed her to be creative, to be different and she loved it."

"You were saying about the beach..." Katie asked persistently, pushing me back to the topic.

"Right, so one day during the summer, I remember you were sitting in your high chair squealing and giggling about something, and your mother said...

"_We're going to the beach!"_

_I turned to look at Tanya in confusion, spooning mushed apricots into baby Katie's mouth. "What do you mean?"_

"_Wouldn't it be fun? To just go right now and head off! We'll take a weekend trip down to Santa Monica! Oh Edward, come on it'll be great! Lets go!"_

_I watched in amusement as my wife went skipping down the halls, humming a song to herself and packing up whatever she saw fit for our ill planned weekend trip. I turned to Katie who watched after her mother and began to wiggle her hips, wanting to get out to join her._

_I set her down and we both chased after Tanya, who was ready to go._

"How come we don't do things like that anymore?" Katie inquired. I studied her expression for a long while. Katie had wanted to go to the beach for quite some time, I had promised her this summer we would make a plan to go on a weekend trip down to California, but of course it never happened. Not with Katie being in the condition she's in, I hardly like her playing at the play ground.

She's been in remission for three months now, but cancer isn't like the common cold. It takes time, and forever her immune system will just not be the same. I popped out a few of Katie's pain relievers she still took with her other medicines and dropped them into her palm, a reminder for her to take the medicine but also as to why we can not go to the beach.

Lucky for me, my eight year old is a smart one and took the hint, silently swallowing the pills without any water.

"So then what happened?"

"We spent the weekend at the beach. It rained nearly the entire first day we were there, like I said your mother wasn't a good planner, but for the other two days it was sunny and bright. We took you to the beach and you splashed around in the waves and had a fit when I took you into the ocean, but ten minutes later your mother brought you in and you were happy as a clam."

She giggled, a yawn replacing it soon after. I rubbed her shoulder gently before leaning down to kiss her temple.

"Goodnight Katie bug."

"Goodnight daddy."

I made my way for the door, about to shut it, leaving just a crack of light when Katie called for me once more. I turned back to look at her, her eyes were still closed and she appeared to be dreaming, but then she spoke again.

"When I'm not sick, you promise to take me to the beach?"

I smiled towards her, "Cross my heart."

I've seen suffering through the eyes of my eight year old, a girl who knows so much bad about the world and so little good. Who has missed out on countless activities because of a disease holding her back. These are the prices you pay when your child has cancer.

* * *

><p>The song lyrics in the beginning are from the song 'I'm Ready' by Jack's Mannequin. Most of the musical influence for this story is by the same band. Please let me know what you thought. Chapters in the future will be longer, I promise!<p>

~WorkingOnAMiracle


	2. Chapter 2: Dark Blue

Thanks for the reviews and/or checking out the story. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Dark blue, dark blue have you ever been alone in a crowded room?<em>

_Well, I'm here with you._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two: Dark Blue <span>

_Sweat formed over my eyebrow. It was so hot out today, a perfect day for swimming. Katie had been cooped up all day while I did paperwork, it was her reward for being such a good girl, although, I wished Alice had come with us. I didn't feel much like swimming, and she would be good company. _

_There were kids all over the pool, some of which Katie was already acquainting herself with, smiling at them and reassuring them she would be joining them soon. I blew up her floaties and scooted it up her forearms before patting her butt gently, moving her towards the water. I watched as she scampered off, her red hair tied up in a mess of a bun on top of her head and her chubby legs waddling towards the water. _

_For a few moments, I watched her, to make sure she was safe, but she was playing well with the other kids, some sort of mermaid game, and the lifeguard was good at his job. I leaned back in the lawn chair and opened up one of my favorite books. _

_For once...peace and quiet._

_Drip. Drip._

_I look up as clouds form shade over my pages, the clear sky is long gone and in replacement there seems to be a storm setting in. The children are still giggling and squealing, trying their best to ignore the approaching storm._

_Drip._

_Another rain drop. I ignore it, there's no harm in a little rain. Cooling for me, and Katie is already wet. _

_Without warning, a storm approaches, and lightening brightens the sky. The pool is silent. The parents and children have vanished. The lifeguard is off duty. I glance around for Katie, beginning to panic. Where is everyone? _

"_Katie?"_

_I look around the area, but theres no sight of her, until, in the pool I see two floaties bobbing above the water, and pieces of eerily red hair floating all over the pool. _

"_Katie!" I scream, jumping into the water. The pool is one large mirror, shattering upon my impact, piercing into me as every inch of my body molds into the icy water beneath. My eyes burn as I fight to keep them open and my breath held, searching for Katie. I hear thunder claps above on land, and the water stirs uneasily. I find her, sunk at the bottom, hairless, lifeless...clinging to what little bit remains in her. _

_I tug on her arm, but she weighs more than she used to. She's grown. I pull on her again, and slowly, as if pulling up a bolder, I surface with her to the top, gasping but still focused on saving my little girls life._

_She was no longer four._

"_Katie, Katie breathe!" I scream, pushing on her chest and stroking her head as she coughed up water. Her eyes opened to small slits and her mouth turned up in a crooked smile, blood rushing out from it. _

"_You can't save me from everything, daddy."_

I jump awake, confused to my surroundings, or if I'm even really awake. This could be an allusion, calm and peaceful for only a second before another flash of horror finds me. The phone snaps me out of whatever trans I've been locked in and my shaky hand reaches for it.

"H-hello?"

"Edward?" The voice is thick with authority, before it lets out a gruff chuckle. "Enjoying every bit of summer vacation, are we?"

I look at the clock and nearly choke. It's ten thirty. I never sleep in this late. Realization sets in and I'm out of bed within seconds. _Katie. _Slipping my pajama bottoms over my boxers with the phone resting between my shoulder and ear I quickly exit my room and am down the hallway.

"Mr. Banner? Hello sir. What do I owe this call?"

"Edward, I've been watching you for quite some time now, shadowing your lessons, looking over your students grades, hearing good reports from everyone about you."

"Well, thank you sir." I said, only half listening as I passed Katie's room, completely empty-bed made. I made my way for the stairs, bending to look down the banister before my legs could carry me.

"How's little Katie doing?" he asked, almost grimly.

"She's...enjoying her summer." I found her, laying on the couch upside down, her feet dangling on the backrest of the couch and her face red as the blood rushed to it. The remote was half in her hand, but mostly rested on the ground and she turned to face me with a smile. "Very much so." I added, rolling my eyes.

He chuckled. "Edward, I won't beat around the bush. You know this is my last year at Fork's High before I retire."

I frowned. "Yes sir."

Mr. Banner would be missed. He took the time most principals didn't to get to know the students personally, he made the school...fun. The kids loved him too, whoever would be his replacement would have tough shoes to fill.

"Well, I've talked it over with some of the staff, and I've ultimately come to the decision that you would be my perfect replacement."

"Wh...me?"

He laughed again. "Yes, Mr. Cullen-you. That is, if you're up for it."

I smiled widely, the phone shaking in my hand. "Oh sir, this is great news!"

"You'd have to do a lot of after school work this upcoming year, and take time out of your schedule to shadow with me and prepare for the exam you'll need to pass before we can officially offer you the position, but I don't believe it'll be too much work for you."

I frowned. Taking out more time from my schedule would mean even more time away from Katie. I watched as she appeared in the corner of the kitchen, leaning against the frame and watching me intently. I hold a finger up to her, letting her know I'd only be a minute more and she smiles toothily.

"Some late nights would be involved, but most of the time you'd be home by six or seven."

Katie usually goes to bed around eight thirty or nine. That would leave us what, an hour and a half at most each night?

"And we'd expect to see you at the schools big events, chaperoning the school dances, maybe go on a school trip here and there..."

I stood motionless in the kitchen. Everything I had been working towards was dangling in front of my face. I was in ninth grade when I realized I wanted to be a teacher, and my love for english. It wasn't until my second year of college, working towards my masters degree that I figured out I might want to become a principal one day.

Once before Mr. Banner and I had had a brief conversation about how I had wanted to work to become a principal one day, but that was when I was interviewing for a teaching position at Forks High, three years ago. I'm surprised he's remembered.

"Edward?"

He remembered how badly I wanted this, and now...I couldn't do it.

"Sir...can you give me a night to think things over, I could call you first thing tomorrow morning."

"Of course Edward."

"Thank you. I'll make sure to get back to you."

"Edward..."

I waited on the other end, feeling completely defeated.

"Don't give up your aspirations so easily. Really think about it."

"Yes sir."

I hung up the phone and sighed heavily, falling into the bar chair beside me. There was no way I could take the job. The time I spend with Katie is so precious, especially after what we went through last year. She needs me to be around, and I need to be around for her...

"Daddy?"

I turned quickly in my seat to face her. Her pajama's were too big on her, falling down past her feet and the sleeves rolled up to her forearms. She sniffed, staring at me before walking closer.

"What did your boss want?" she questioned, walking further into the kitchen into the chair beside me. I ran my hand over her face, as if to make sure she was really there, the bizarre dream still sticking in the back of my mind.

"He offered me a job," I mumbled. "Shadowing him, to become principal when he leaves next year."

Her eyes brightened. Katie had heard me talking of this opportunity around the house, and joking with my brother Emmett, another teacher at the school about being his boss. This was no shock to her.

"You're going to be the principal?"

I sighed, dragging my hand down my face before letting it fall on the counter top. "I don't know Katie. It's a big decision to make."

"How big?"

"Very."

"Why?"

"Katie," I groaned. "Because, it involves a lot of thinking. This will be a lot different then me just teaching at the high school. I'll be having to stay late, and do things on the weekends and-"

"It sounds like you're making excuses. Don't you want to be principal?"

I turned to Katie, still not used to her speaking so adult like, thinking so much wiser for a child her age. Then again, growing up with a english teacher for a dad, we weren't much for baby talk. She learned quickly.

"It's a big decision Katie. I need to think on it."

She left it at that, leaning her small head on the counter top.

"How long have you been up?" I inquired, standing to make my way through the kitchen to find some food.

"A little after nine."

I shut the fridge behind me, pulling out four eggs and cracking them into a bowl to be stirred. "What did you to do all morning?"

"Watch the television," she giggled. I could hear her feet patting towards me on the floor before her arms wrapped around my middle, her head resting on my back. I turned to face her, picking her up. I knew she was too old for this, but I didn't exactly care.

"Is your brain fried?"

She chuckled, her breath tickling my ear. "That's what kids do on summer vacation. I'm just trying to be normal."

I frowned, letting her down and kissing her forehead. "You are normal."

She patted my cheek, as if I were the one who needed comfort, the one who didn't understand. Then again, maybe all of that was true.

"Daddy, you don't need to lie to me. We both know I am not normal." She patted her bald head, running a finger over it with a sigh. "This isn't normal."

She reaches under her shirt and pulls out the thin cord protruding off her chest. "This isn't either."

I take her hands from her and bend down to her height, swallowing hard as I stare into her defeated eyes.

"Are you nervous to go back to school?"

Katie wasn't one to point out her obvious flaws, even when it was new she mostly ignored it, outwardly anyways. Seeing her picking herself apart like this made me nervous, was it right to push her back into school so soon?

Katie was technically in remission. "Technically" because she had yet to receive her 'Clean Bill of Health' and most days felt just as crappy as she did during chemotherapy. But as of April, she had finished treatments and had been given the ok to go back to school in the fall in June.

She hadn't been in public school since last October, when she was first diagnosed. She began treatments two weeks before Thanksgiving and was in the hospital until a week after New Years. After that she took her medicine as an outpatient, chemotherapy pills seven days a week and outpatient intravenous chemotherapy at the hospital once every Monday until April. In the beginning of May she had her last of many surgeries, a bone marrow biopsy to see how her blood was being produced. Four days after that we got the results that she was in a state of remission.

Katie turned to me nervously. "What if they don't recognize me?"

I frowned, caught on what to say. I knew she would want me to tell her that of course everyone would be understanding and no one would look at her funny, but I couldn't guarantee that. Plus, my Katie was too smart for that, she knew better. She saw how people reacted.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to..." I pause. "But I should let you know, the longer you're away the harder it is to get back."

She turned up to look at me and the corner of her lips turned up slightly. "Can we go hat shopping?"

There's my Katie girl.

* * *

><p>"What the hell!"<p>

The door slammed into the back of the wall as a set of heavy feet came pounding through.I trained my eyes on the muted pre-season football game and from the corner could see Emmett hovering in the doorway.

"Mind keeping it down? Katie's upstairs taking a nap."

His expression softened, and I waved to Esme and Carlisle as they appeared along side him, a platter of cookies in Esme's hands. Then, Alice behind them, who had the courtesy to shut the door behind her.

Before Katie got sick last year, we only had family dinners on major holidays; Thanksgiving, Christmas, Easter, Fourth of July. Since late June, when Katie began eating some soft but regular foods, we've silently come to the agreement of getting together once a week, on Sunday's, for dinner. Usually it's here, because it's easier for them to come to us than to bring Katie to them.

"What the hell man," Emmett said again, shaking his head, leaning against the wall. I stood, taking the cookies from Esme and turning to her confused.

"What is he going on about?"

"Emmett, we agreed we'd talk about this over dinner," Esme chided him, glaring daggers into his head. "Like adults."

"Talk about what?"

"Uncle Emmett!"

The mood brightened with Katie's appearance and the conversation was lost as greetings took its place, as if they had not seen each other in months. I let everyone know dinner would be finished soon as they settled in, Katie on Esme's lap as they talked about the upcoming school year for everyone.

Alice followed me into the kitchen, the heals of her boots clicking until she stood beside me. "We know about the job offer, just a heads up."

I slammed the pot on top of the stove and swore silently. "When did she call you?"

"She didn't call me...she called Emmett. I'm guessing shortly after she disappeared for a 'nap'."

I closed my eyes, rubbing the bridge of my nose with my thumb and forefinger.

"Edward, why wouldn't you take it?" she whispered, curious. "It's everything you've been working towards."

I noticed Esme poking her head through the doorway questioningly, waiting for the same answer.

"Dinner's ready."

We ate in silence. I cleared the table with small murmurs around me and offered everyone coffee. I took a long sip before setting down the cup. "It's not that simple. There's a lot to think about."

"Like," Emmett growled.

"Like who's going to look after Katie while I'm gone?" I snapped back at him, at all of them. How had they not thought of this? "What's your problem anyways? It's not like this affects you at all."

"You're right, it may not affect me. But you're my brother, and maybe I'm sick of watching you suffer. This is the first good thing to happen to you in god only knows how long...I can't stand by while you let it pass by."

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked in desperation. "What can I do?"

"Hire someone?" Alice questioned, warming her fingers around her mug. I shook my head. Hiring someone was out of the question. They didn't know a thing about Katie or her condition. How would they know what to do if something were to happen to her?

It wasn't until I looked up at all the stares that I realized I had been speaking out loud. Alice shrugged, "What about a home health aide?"

"They aren't trained to take care of sick little girls, they're trained to take care of the elderly, perfectly healthy who need help bathing and getting around the house. I'm not leaving Katie with someone I don't trust."

"You don't trust anyone." Emmett snickered.

"Would you?"

He frowned, and looked towards Katie, sitting in the living room giggling at something on the television. She was wrapped up in a blanket, her entire body disappearing from inside of it and only her small head poking up.

"How about you?" I turned to my parents and Alice, hoping just maybe they were understanding my point of view.

"Edward, you know I would watch her if I could." Alice stated, reaching her hand over to cover mine. "But, I'm in my third year of school...it's going to be insane, I...I can't. I won't have time."

Alice is going to school to be a professional photographer, she's good at what she does. Not even fully degreed and she has more work in Forks than some who have been taking pictures for thirty years. I wouldn't force her out of her dreams for me to live out mine.

"I have an idea," Esme said with a smile. "Why don't you set out an ad in the newspapers, or on a website?"

"An ad?" I asked slowly.

"That's a good idea. You could list everything you're looking for in a person for the job and interview with the qualified ones. I could help you!" Alice chimed excitedly, clapping her hands.

"Who am I going to find in three weeks who I feel comfortable enough to leave with Katie?" I hissed. "How are you guys ok with this?"

"Daddy?"

I turned in my seat to see Katie standing behind me, a far look in her eyes. Everyone stared at her for a long moment.

"Yes Katie?"

"I think...you need to take the job."

"Katie, you don't understand fully. Go and watch the television sweetie."

"Edward," Emmett spoke lowly, his voice overpowering the room.

"Dad," Katie matched his tone. "What if I want you to?"

"You want me to?"

She nodded with a small grin. "I won't be sick forever you know."

"You're not sick now," Alice reminded her. "She's on the mend remember."

"Alice is right dear, this opportunity is going to pass..." Esme whispered gently. "We're just afraid you'll be kicking yourself for it later if you don't go for it now."

"Family vote."

I turned to Katie in shock, shaking my head at her. "Katie, no."

"She's right!" Emmett said, high fiving Katie before sticking her on his lap, where she leaned into him automatically. "Family vote."

I rolled my eyes. "This is immature."

"You're the one who brought us to this point," he chimed before covering Katie's eyes. "Everyone shut your eyes."

I waited, watching as every pair of eyes shut before me.

"Ok Edward, now ask."

I breathed through my nose heavily. Watching only Katie who sat grinning from ear to ear with Emmett's large hand covering more than half of her face.

"Who thinks I shouldn't take the job?" I raised my hand...but I was alone. I sat quietly.

"And..." Emmett said making Katie giggle.

"Who thinks I should..."

Five hands raised into the air. Their eyes opened a moment later, turning to me.

"It's time for Katie to go to bed."

* * *

><p>"Ha! I win!"<p>

I spit out my toothpaste shortly after my bouncing daughter and we both gargle water for a minute.

"Let me see those teeth," I say tickling her until she couldn't keep her mouth clamped shut anymore. She stuck her tongue out and I grinned.

"They're beautiful."

She jumped into bed, sinking into her feathered pillow under her head and pulling her turtle into her arms tighter.

"I was thinking about something."

"Oh? What would that be?"

"You said mom was...sp-sp-"

"Spontaneous?"

"Yeah, spontaneous...right?"

"Well...yes, she was." I say slowly, wondering where she was working towards.

"So, she would have told you to take the job...then figure things out on the way."

I froze, studying her face carefully.

"That's just what I think."

"Circumstances aren't the same Katie. This isn't a weekend trip to California...this is something that will affect us for a long time."

"Are you afraid?"

I hang my head, breathing shallowly, my heart beat in my ear drums. "Yes..."

"Of being principal?"

"Not exactly Katie."

"Of being away from me?"

"I just don't want to lose more time with you, I wan't to be with you as much as I can."

Her lips pursed for a minute while she studied the top of her ceiling. "It's like this...it's not how much time you have...but what you do with it."

I curled up beside her, tucking her under my arms and placing a quick kiss on her forehead.

"What would you do? Honestly, don't think about what Uncle Emmett wants or what I want...what would you do?"

She was silent, her eyes shut and her breathing slow. Her hand twitched around my larger one wrapped around her. We laid in silence so long I figured she had fallen asleep, and slowly I tried moving without waking her.

I flicked off her light and began to crack the door closed.

"I'd do it, if it were me." She whispered barely audible. She knew I heard, and when I turned to look back at her, her eyes had fallen shut.

It was two in the morning when my hands began typing. It was the best time to do it, when I was tired and not completely thinking straight, when I couldn't over think.

_Single father looking for a home health aide who is experienced in working with sick children. _

_One Child, age eight, currently in a state of remission, suffered of cancer. Needs to be under close watch from someone who knows what they are doing._

_Hours would be different depending on the day but could go as late as from 2-9 pm. MUST BE AVAILABLE BY SEPTEMBER 1ST FOR INTERVIEW._

_Please feel free to respond by email as listed below. Thank you._

What the hell was I doing?

* * *

><p>Song: Dark Blue- Jack's Mannequin. Let me know what you thought of the chapter. Thanks!<p>

~WorkingOnAMiracle


	3. Chapter 3: Dreams Like Oceans

Thank you for checking out my story, but, I would really love to hear from more of you! I've enabled the anonymous reviews, so please feel free to leave a comment-even if it's short! Thank you! Enjoy.

* * *

><p><em>I see the ones who've got a taste of their dreams <em>

_And, I think I want it more than them._

_But, wanting is what children do and taking is for ruined men,_

_You've got to earn your way._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Three: Dreams Like Oceans<span>

_Isabella Swan _

What was I doing with my life?

"Nurse!" I heard groaning from one pull curtain over. I sighed, rolling my eyes as I took the blood pressure of the idiot in front of me, drunk and reeking of blood and vomit, fresh out of a knife fight at a bar scene earlier this evening.

The doctor who stood on the other side of the patient looked just as on edge as I felt. Saturday night shift in the ER was no one's favorites, but in order to work your way up you had to start at the bottom.

"Nurse, could you find me a pair of tweezers and a scalpel?" he asked through gritted teeth as the patient, Jacob Black was his name, burped in his face. "We need to get this glass out of the wound."

"Hey doc, why don't you get your own damn scalpel and let the lady keep me company?" he argued, winking towards me. I exchanged looks with the doctor and snorted, making my way out from behind the curtain and to the nurses station.

"Havin' fun yet sweetheart?"

I turned the corner to see Rosalie, the charge nurse, sitting in one of the large chairs, sipping on her coffee and reading a new issue of Cosmo.

"I know it's your break and all, but we're getting swamped. Isn't that reason enough to come and help?" I begged, pulling my hair back into a tighter bun, catching the stray pieces sticking to my forehead.

She snorted. "Hmm, let me think, sit here in silence, or go over there," she nodded towards the commotion, "I think I'll pass."

I sat on the edge of the counter, stealing a bite of the cookie she was eating and sighed. "I don't know how I'm going to get used to this."

She put the magazine down and frowned sympathetically, pulling at a strand of her hair. Rosalie really was beautiful. If the drunken men thought I was good to look at, they would surely jizz themselves if 'Nurse Hale' came to look after them.

"You will, believe me. It's new, but it doesn't mean it's bad. When I first got my RN license, I thought I wanted to work on the surgical unit."

I smiled and she rolled her eyes. "Please, one week up there and I was begging for them to let me back here. It's boring as hell, especially around this time. Down here-" she was cut off by the sound of glass smashing to the ground. "You get dinner and a show."

"Nurse Hale to the Emergency wing please, Nurse Hale." The newest doctor in the hospital sounded as if he were about to crack through the speaker system. She stood and wiped off her white scrubs, biting off the last bit of her treat.

"Come along Nurse Swan, I'll show you how it's done."

* * *

><p>As much as Rosalie tried convincing me of how fun the ER could be, I wasn't buying it. It was after eight in the morning by the time I got home and I was expected back at the hospital around ten tonight. This nocturnal style of living was one I had not yet grown used to, and sleep came hard under the suns glare.<p>

_This is what you want Bella, you need to work your way up in order to live out your dreams._

I knew it was true, I had heard it every day in school, studying to become a nurse. I heard it in my interview with Forks General Hospital.

I wanted to work with children, and one day I would. I wanted to work with the ones who really needed me, not men who bring their pain on themselves. Plus, the emergency room proved to be, if nothing else...bloody. For a nurse, I was extremely woozy, the smell of blood would linger with my nostrils long after it had been cleaned, and seeing the stab and shot wounds, the cries of people in pain, was enough to give me nightmares.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," I sigh, pulling my damp hair up into a bun and wrapping a towel around my body. "You've got a lot to learn."

I slept until six when the sound of my phone going off shook me from unconsciousness. I stumbled with droopy eyes to find it on the table beside my bed. It was only a text, from Rosalie.

_Won't be there tonight, I'm covering for someone up in Radiology. Show them how it's done rookie._

I had to say it made me weary about going in to work knowing Rosalie wouldn't be there to take care of me. The charge nurse who worked in emergency when Rosalie didn't was Irena. Rosalie was nearly half Irena's age and seemed a saint compared to her. It wasn't that Irena was 'mean', more, inpatient. She couldn't stand having to teach people things that they 'should already know.'

"Didn't you learn this in school?" she sighed exasperated, rolling her eyes towards me. I turned to the patient on the table, a girl who looked to be about fourteen blue in the face and cold to the touch.

"Only the hemlock maneuver," I panicked, fearing for the child's life, but not being able to think clearly between the parents hovering cries and Irena's unnecessary questions.

"She didn't choke!" her mother hissed, squeezing my upper arm in her claws. "I'm telling you I found her up in the bathroom unconscious with a pill bottle and vomit all over the place! She's trying to kill herself!"

"Bella-take the mother out of her!" Irena shouted from across the table, tugging on the phone cord before paging Dr. Cullen, one of the most respected doctors at the hospital.

"But Irena-Nurse Denali; I can do this, I promise. Let me help."

"Follow orders Swan." she hissed, preparing the patient for an IV. "Do as I say."

"But-"

Dr. Cullen barged through the doors and engulfed Irena in conversation of their next moves-they were running out of time. Irena turned back to me, red faced and fists balled.

"Nurse Swan-out...now!"

Dr. Cullen, the most honored doctor in the building turned to me with a hard look before Irena grabbed him and I pulled on the mothers arm completely mortified. As soon as the door shut, she collapsed to the ground in a full blown panic attack. I sunk to her level, taking her hand in my own and turning her head up to face me.

"Ma'am, I promise you we are going to do everything we can for your daughter," I smiled towards her, wiping a tear from her face and giving her hand a squeeze of reassurance. "Dr. Cullen...he's amazing, he's a miracle worker."

She smiled uneasily and I helped her up, bringing her to a chair across in the waiting room. After reassuring her once more and making sure she had everything she needed, I hesitated to go back into the room, to see if Dr. Cullen or Irena needed anything more.

My phone had buzzed while I was taking care of the mother, and quickly I noticed it was again, Rosalie.

_How's it going darling?_

I sighed heavily, punching the digits quick before tucking it back into my scrubs.

_Shut. up._

* * *

><p>"Nurse Swan, was it?"<p>

I looked up from my patient charts at the nurses station to see Dr. Cullen staring me square in the face. I blushed, unprepared and never have meeting the man before now.

"Sir...I mean Dr...um, Dr. Cullen. Yes, I'm Bella...uh, Nurse Swan."

He smiled coyly. "I expect you know to listen to your charge nurse at all times?"

I frowned, lowering my gaze. "I just...I wanted to be given a chance. Nurse Hale, she keeps telling me things get easier, that if I put myself out there I'll get used to it. It hasn't worked yet."

He leaned down then until I looked back up at him. "I've not yet met Nurse Hale, but I have heard she is quite a different teacher than Nurse Denali." he leaned in further to whisper, "I'll admit, even I'm a bit scared of her."

I chuckled and he patted my shoulder. "I just thought I'd let you know, Brianna-the girl, she's doing well and is recovering for the night."

"Thank you." I breathed relieved, thinking of how the girls mother must have felt at hearing the news.

He nodded, his mouth opening but then shutting. A moment later he added, "I'm sure you're doing a fine job down here, but, you must be new."

"Somewhat. It's been six months."

He nodded. "And where do you want to be?"

I turned to place the folders back in their original spots, I didn't do well with eye contact, I talked better from a distance. "Well...I hope to be with children someday."

"Pediatrics hmm? In an office or..."

"No, I like the hospital setting I think. I want to be somewhere where I'm more needed, somewhere more one on one, where I can really get to know the children."

He nodded. "Any ideas?"

"Well, I had thought about taking some time to visit the NICU more and visit around there, but I had also thought about the pediatric surgical floor...or pediatrics oncology?"

His eyes darkened a fraction and he smiled. "Keep striving for that, you look like you'd fair well with children."

"They're what made me go into nursing in the first place," I admitted, pushing a hair behind my head.

His pager beeped and I waited as he looked it over, his expression serious. "Well, I'm needed elsewhere. You're doing a fine job, don't lose your confidence Nurse."

"Goodbye," I mumble as he makes his way through the sliding glass doors. I breathe heavily, if I could just stick it out another six months I could talk about relocating, half way done, just half a year more.

Red lights flashed in the hallways, signaling an ambulance was entering the building and it was urgent.

"I hope you have your big girl panties on, Swan." Irena said, hustling through the halls, preparing for god only knows what behind the automatic doors.

I don't know if I can do this.

* * *

><p>Luckily, I had the next day off to refresh myself before my next night shift with Rosalie. It was a Tuesday night, so we were expecting it would go by slow with little action-thank god. Then again, you'd be surprised.<p>

When I made it into work that night, Rosalie was sitting in her large chair, looking over something on her computer. As expected, it was a ghost town with not a single soul in the unit.

"Hey rookie," she smiled, pushing back in her chair to rest her feet on top of the desk. "How'd it go?"

"Must you ask? I'm sure you've heard all about it already."

"Ha! Yeah...Irena came to chit chat with me a bit ago."

I frowned, a sour taste still left in my mouth from when I last worked with her. "She's got something stuck up her butt, I swear."

Rosalie snorted, letting her hair down from its pony tail and running her hands through it. "Well, after about a hundred years of working _here-_" she motioned to the deserted unit, "Yeah, I'd say she's got something crammed up there."

I placed myself down next to her before she hit her forehead as if she had forgotten something. "Oh, this is for you-" she handed me a clipped ad from a newspaper and I looked it over confused.

_Single father looking for a home health aide who is experienced in working with sick children. _

_One Child, age eight, currently in a state of remission, suffered of cancer. Needs to be under close watch from someone who knows what they are doing._

_Hours would be different depending on the day but could go as late as from 2-9 pm. MUST BE AVAILABLE BY SEPTEMBER 1ST FOR INTERVIEW._

_Please feel free to email me at the address below. _

"What the hell is this?" I asked her, glancing up.

"I saw it when I was looking at the ads in the newspaper. I also looked online, seems legit."

"It's been up for a week already, you don't think he's found someone by now?"

"Bella..."

"You want me to quit?" I gasped and she smirked.

"No dumbass, I was just thinking...its a job with a child, you've been itching to get out of this hell hole anyways...and it would look good on your resume when you went to talk to the board about moving up from working in the ER."

"It says experience in working with sick children." I say with a frown.

"You have the experience Bella, you're a registered nurse for pete's sake. Why don't you just call to set up an interview?"

"Then what? If I got hired-which I doubt I would, but if I did..."

"For a couple of months you could work two jobs. You realize you're eligible to try and ask about changing to days in like...three months, right?"

I thought hard for a moment. I did need the extra money, it would give me time to pay off a few spare bills and get ahead on my rent. Plus, like Rosalie said, it would look good on my resume when I decided to move up.

"What are you thinking?"

I turned up to Rosalie with a shrug. "What's the harm in an interview?"

"Theres my girl!"

It took two hours, but finally Rosalie convinced me to write the man an email back, since it was long past calling hours.

_My name is Isabella, I'm an Registered Nurse currently working at Forks General Hospital responding to your ad. I am available for an interview as soon as you possibly can and am flexible in hours as long as it is not passed nine thirty pm- I begin my work at the hospital around ten. Thank you for your time._

_Isabella. _

"I'm either going to hate you or love you."

"Just remember, you owe me."

* * *

><p>It was two days later when I received an email back, which inside stated the mans name was Edward, and his daughter, was Katie. He said he could meet with me for an interview as early as this afternoon and to get back to him when I could.<p>

My chest began to hurt as I thought over the possibility of me actually getting the job. I smiled, actually excited, which I wasn't sure I would be. But it seemed so real, so in grasp. She had a name, this little girl, and perhaps we would become good friends. Maybe I'd be able to do what I had wanted to from the very beginning-help children. She could be my first.

My fingers shook as I dialed the number he had left for me in the email and waited.

"Hello?"

The voice was not that of a man, but of in fact a young girl. The small part inside of me, telling me this man could be a creepy rapist preying on stupid young women like me lessened at the sound of her voice.

"Oh, um hello. Is your father home?" I asked her, my voice soft.

"Can I ask who's calling?"

"Who is it, Katie?" I heard a man ask her in the back, the water running.

"Oh yes, um it's Isabella...I'm responding to his ad."

"Oh," she said as if thinking things over. "One second."

There was muffled voices on the other end before the sound of shuffling and then, a voice. "Hello? Isabella?"

I gasped. His voice, it didn't sound anything like I would have expected. So young and soft, almost musical like. He sounded...welcoming.

"Hi...I didn't catch you at a bad time, did I?"

"No, not at all" He said with an awkward chuckle. "So, you were serious about the interview?"

I nodded, then realizing he couldn't see me added, "Yes sir, I would love to have the opprotunity to meet with you."

He paused for a second. "When can you meet?"

"Today, if possible." with it being my day off, I had no where to go and could actually spend my daylight hours out doing things instead of sleeping.

"Sure, can I give you my address? I would meet you somewhere else, but with my daughter-"

"Of course."

He spoke it into the phone and told me to come anytime before three. I thanked him again and headed for the bathroom to get ready.

Things seemed to be looking up.

* * *

><p>It was a little after two when I stood at the apartment building, debating whether to knock or not for a long moment. There would be no turning back after this. Quickly, I shut my eyes and knocked breathing out in relief.<p>

I heard the patter of soft feet on the ground before the sound of his voice, telling his daughter to go upstairs to play.

_Odd._ I thought. _I would have thought he would have wanted her to meet me._

He opened the door a moment later, a hand running through his tousled hair. He looked me over for a long moment before smiling tightly.

"Come on in, Isabella."

I nodded before shaking his hand gingerly and stepping into the apartment. It was very well kept, that was for sure. With a living room directly off to the left and a kitchen straight ahead, followed by a small stair case leading upwards. It looked very child friendly.

"We can talk in here if you'd like," he said pointing to the fresh smelling living room. He offered me a seat on the couch and sighed.

"I have to admit, I've never done this before." he spoke sheepishly. "Not before this past week anyways. I'm used to being the one interviewed."

"I'll take it easy on you," I teased, which earned me a smile but not quite a laugh.

"I thought I would tell you a bit about myself, and then you could do the same?" he asked, hesitantly. I nodded and he repeated my motion before moving forward. He told me he was an english teacher up at the local high school and the entire reason he needed a nanny was because he was offered the chance to shadow to become a principal.

_Impressive._

He mentioned he was only twenty six and I found myself drifting in and out of listening, trying to figure out how old he was when he got a girl pregnant if his daughter is eight.

Eighteen. Not so impressive. I was left wondering what happened to the mother. It was a rare occasion that she would be the one to walk out on him.

"Isabella?"

"Huh?"

He smiled. "Is there anything I should know about you?"

"Oh, well yes. As I said in the email, I'm a Registered Nurse and I really have a love for children."

"How long have you had your RN license?" he questioned and I frowned. "I've been licensed for a year now."

He matched my frown, and wrote down on a piece of paper.

"I know you might want to count me out because of my lack of experience," I stated boldly, my blood boiling slightly at his judging. "But let me assure you, I am fit as anyone for the job."

"How so?"

I handed him a copy of my final grades for all my semesters in college and allowed him to look it over, his eyebrows arching, for a minute.

"I ranked second highest in my class. I also have an intense want to work with children. It's why I became a nurse, to work with kids just like yours, the kind who need me, who are suffering."

He nodded, handing me back the reports. "Anything else?"

"I'm CPR certified and trained in first aid. I've spent the past six months seeing some of the worst emergency room cases and I'm specialized in most anything."

"You said you work at Forks General, right?"

I nodded.

"So you probably know my father, Dr. Cullen?"

My eyes widened, and then brightened as I smiled. "Your...your father is Dr. Cullen?"

He nodded, unfazed.

"I've only ever met your father once, just this past week actually. He was helping me and the charge nurse with a particularly difficult case...he was very nice."

He laughed before nodding. "He's the one who suggested I found a nurse to look after Katie in the first place. I was outnumbered."

He was silent for a long moment before clapping his hands together. "Ok, impress me."

We continued to talk for close to an hour before he sighed, pushing his papers down on his lap and burying his head into his palms.

"I know there has to be something wrong with you," he breathed, whispering as if he were talking to himself, before he turned up to me. "You...you can't be right for this job."

I frowned, what was that supposed to mean? I was highly qualified for this position and more than willing to deal with a flexible schedule. I crossed my arms, watching as he re-looked over my resume wearing a tired glare. I saw the face of a tired father, desperate to make his life better for his daughter, but not knowing exactly how.

Realization dawned on me. It wasn't 'me' he was worried about. It was his little girl.

"Of course no one can be perfect to you, you're entrusting your most precious thing with someone...your daughter." He looked up at me carefully and I matched his gaze. "But, I promise you, I will do anything you need me to do to make sure you are comfortable and confident that I am the right person taking care of Katie."

He studied me, his eyes boring into my own before his hand jetted forward. I took his palm, cold and clammy, in my own and gave it one hard shake.

"You're hired Ms. Swan."

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed the chapter and how the story is beginning to piece together. What did you think of Bella's Point of View? The song in this chapter is; Dreams Like Oceans- Meg &amp; Dia, look it up, it's good. Thanks for taking the time again, and please leave a review! Thanks<p>

~WorkingOnAMiracle


	4. Chapter 4: The Resolution

Thanks for all the reviews guys, they really do make my job a speedy and enjoyable one, knowing theres people who are really enjoying the story. I hope you enjoy the next installment, enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>There's a lot that I don't know, there's a lot that I'm still learning<em>

_When I think I'm letting go, find my body it's still burning._

_You hold me down, and you've got me living in the past_

_Come on and pick me up, somebody clear the wreckage from the blast._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Four: The Resolution<span>

_Edward Cullen _

It was two days before school was scheduled to begin back up and I had not even visited my classroom once. I called Mr. Banner yesterday afternoon to let him in on the 'exciting' news about my finding a nanny for Katie and being able to take the internship. He was over the moon.

Katie bug was still asleep, it was rare she slept in past nine, she must have had a hard night last night and not come to tell me. I breathed heavily, having to once again convince myself this is what Katie wanted and this is going to be better for the both of us in the long run.

A better job meant better money, and better money meant a better life for Katie.

Isabella was scheduled to come back over this afternoon to meet with Katie, so they could be familiar with one another before the year began.

I was surprised at how young she was, mentioning she was only twenty three took me by surprised. So very accomplished by twenty three, and very mature. She reminded me oddly of myself.

She was very pretty too, but I over looked that quality. It was a shallow quality and one that was inappropriate for me to even think about.

My cell buzzed inside of my pocket and I lifted my hips off the couch to retrieve it.

"Hello?"

"Dude, where are you? The staff was having the lunch in today," Emmett said sourly. "They announced that you were going to be interning with Mr. Banner."

"Emmett, you knew I had to meet with Katie's new health aide today, I'm sorry I couldn't make it but I had no where to leave Katie."

"Isn't that why you hired a babysitter?" He snickered, his mouth full of something.

"Emmett..."

"Its cool. So, are you ready for these next few days?" I could hear him grinning through the phone. I rolled my eyes, asking him the same question to which he snorted loudly at.

"Everything's going to be fine man. You didn't order a old hag did you?"

"I didn't _order _anyone. It's a health aide not a cake. And no, she is not old."

I heard Emmett swear silently before sounding panicked. "I'll call you back man, I got pulled over. Damn it!"

The phone disconnected and I shook my head. My brother was one of the most respected history teachers in the school because of his loving, caring and connective way of teaching. It was times like these when I wondered how he even got his masters.

I looked at the clock above the television, it was nearly eleven thirty...time to wake Katie.

There were times Tanya and I had talked about having more children. Tanya, she wanted four. I laughed at her, but if only I had known...I'd given her anything. Five, if she preferred. We made a pact, promising each other once money wasn't so tight and we were both well into our careers, we would really begin our family.

We'd give Katie a family.

It's not so easy, raising a child before you're hardly grown up yourself. Tanya was only seventeen when she had Katie and when we moved in together. Tanya was going to be a correctional officer. She had just finished her final year of school, late October, when she passed. Just months away from graduation.

She never saw me graduate either.

A lump formed in my throat as I raced up the stairs to wake Katie. I forced my mind to move on else where, to focus on the day to come. It was going to be an exciting day, a...happy day. Yes, in the long run, this day would become a happy one. For Katie, if nothing else this is for Katie.

And Tanya. Because I have not yet forgotten her. I never will.

* * *

><p>There were three quick knocks on the door and Katie jumped up from her spot on the couch, looking to me before moving forward. I stood slowly, patting her on the head before moving towards it.<p>

Katie had chosen to wear one of her scarves today, a peace sign one that covered the entire form of her head. She was fairly comfortable in her skin, but when it came to new people, she felt better with a little bit of protection.

I had called my father at the hospital five minutes after I hired Ms. Swan to come and look after Katie. He assured me I had done the right thing, and even admitted he had been a little guilty of helping the girl out.

"_What does that mean?" I asked him, rinsing out the spaghetti I was making for dinner._

"_Well...she mentioned to me how badly she wanted to work with children...children who really needed her." He paused for a second to laugh. "I had one of the nurses slip the ad to her and...I don't know, kind of encourage her to interview with you. I knew if you just met her, you'd hire her."_

"_How were you so sure."_

"_You hired her, didn't you?"_

Katie gripped my hand as I opened the door. She grinned widely and waved towards Katie before stepping inside a bit.

"Hello, Ms. Swan." I said formally, shaking her hand after she had removed her shoes.

"Hello," she greeted, almost breathless before I helped her with her bags. "I um...brought some games and things to do with Katie."

She turned her gaze to Katie. Feeling vulnerable, she was twiddling her fingers and shyly chanced a glance up at Isabella.

"You must be Katie," She said, bending down to my little girls height and extending a hand out to her. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Katie, say hello," I directed after a second of silence. She reached out tentatively before taking Isabella's hand into her own.

"Hi."

"You know, since your dad is going to have a lot of new responsibilities at work this year, I'm going to be around to keep you company and have fun with you."

Katie smiled a little bit. "What kind of fun?"

Ms. Swan's lips pursed before she reached out to put a hand on Katie's shoulder. "Whatever kind of fun you want to have. What do you like to do?"

When Katie started up in full swing and the awkwardness of someone new had passed, I excused myself to another part of the apartment, the more time alone they spent the better.

Out on the back balcony, Emmett called me back, complaining about his the damn speeding ticket the cop had given him, when he 'hadn't even been going that fast!'

"So, how are things going with Katie and the new lady?" Emmett asked casually, pots and pans being pushed around in the back round.

"Nice. She has a name you know."

"Oh? Which is?"

"Isabella. Swan...she works at the hospital in the ER. She's a registered nurse."

"Isabella huh? That's a sexy name, it has a purr to it... Isa_bella_."

"All of that and all you comment on is her name?" I snort, disgusted with my brother.

He laughs, still caught up with Ms. Swan's assets. "What's she look like? Is she cute? _Isabella."_

"Ok, you need a girlfriend." I snicker. "She is a pretty girl, but don't even think about it. This isn't something to mess with and the last thing I need is her feeling uncomfortable because my dick brother hit on her her first day."

"Pft, don't worry about me man, I won't mess with Katie's little lady. I hope you can contain yourself though."

"Shut up."

He laughed boomingly through the phone, hurting my ear drums. "I have to go man, have fun."

"Yeah."

"See you at school," He sang, teasingly.

"Goodbye Emmett."

* * *

><p>After Ms. Swan left, as promised, I took Katie to the store to get her school supplies. She had been more than patient with me over the past week and a half since she had recieved a list of things she would need.<p>

Ms. Princeton was her teacher, a lady I had already met before hand when I found out she would be Katie's teacher late July. She was very nice, but very busy, which worried me. A classroom full of second graders, would she notice if Katie was developing a fever or about to puke her guts up? One could only pray the answer was yes.

She assured me she would keep an extra careful eye out for Katie during the school days and preach regularly to the class about the importance of keeping the room healthy without pointing Katie out.

She would be completely mortified if she knew I had spoken to her teacher and convinced her to remind Katie of her medications. I had to tell her it was school policy that they call and remind her every afternoon. Still, she was less than thrilled.

"Come on daddy!" Katie begged, tugging on my arm towards the store. "Everything is going to be gone!"

I placed Katie in the bed of the cart before I began strolling around making my way to the widely public school supply section.

"Do you need any help sir?"

I opened my mouth, but it was Katie's voice that poured forth. "Yes, we need a purple backpack with cheetah print, I just can't go to school without it!"

He grinned towards her, sympathetically. "Is purple your favorite color?"

She nodded brightly. "It's my Aunt Alice's too, she's the one who convinced me its the best color there is!"

"Well, lets see what we can do about a purple backpack."

Three and a half hours, and nearly a hundred and fifty dollars later we walked out with a purple cheetah print backpack, among all the other less important school supplies. Katie wore the backpack out of the store, proudly showing it off, but it wasn't until we were in the car pulling away that she deemed herself 'acceptable to go back to school.'

Glad one of us was.

* * *

><p>"You have your pills right baby doll?"<p>

"Yes daddy."

"Oh, and you grabbed your lunch, right?"

"Yes daddy."

"And remember Ms. Swan-"

"Ms. Swan will be here directly after school when the bus stops. I know, you've told me...about one hundred times."

I ran a hand through my hair shakily. "Yeah, I guess I might have mentioned that once or twice."

She wiggled her finger towards me, motioning for me to lean in closer. I lowered myself to her height and she placed a hand on my shoulder. "Are you sure you can do this?" she asked with a smile.

I laughed, kissing her on the cheek before handing her her backpack, purple cheetah, just as she had picked out.

"Got your new sneakers?"

She pointed down to her feet before shaking her head towards me. "Daddy, _relax. _It's only school."

It was a quick drive to the elementary school, where I'd be dropping Katie off every morning. It was nice the way my schedule worked out this year, I had no classes first or second period, which left me with enough time to bring Katie into school every morning without her being extremely early.

I watched through the corner of my eye as Katie looked wistfully towards the large buses pulling into the school. Last year, when she begged me to let her ride in on the buses I promised her this year I would, when she would be a bit older and bigger.

Only she got sick, which changed everything. Schools were dirty enough without having to worry about buses. Katie never spoke a word about wanting to after Alice sat her down and explained the situation, but it didn't make her want it any less.

"Mr. Cullen, you realize you don't need to stay, it really is ok."

I looked up towards Ms. Princeton who was raising an eyebrow towards me as I helped Katie unpack her book bag into her desk.

"Yeah daddy, it's ok."

"But, I-"

"Mr. Cullen, you can pick Katie up at three."

I swallowed. Somehow, I don't remember it being quite as hard saying goodbye last year. Katie was a big girl though, and if she could smile and wave goodbye, why couldn't I?

I leaned in to kiss her and she wrapped her small arms around me. "I'll see you tonight," she whispered.

"Bye Katie bug, please...be careful."

* * *

><p>It was half way through second period when I arrived at school. It felt like the first day, everyone buzzing with excitement, kids trying their hardest to look as hip and trendy as possible and the smell of sweat and perfume filling the halls.<p>

I peeped into Emmett's room, it too was empty, but the lights on. I opened the large oak door to see him writing something on the back board. He turned at the sound of someone approaching the room, and grinned widely at me.

"Hey, the man of the hour! How'd it go?"

I frowned, sitting on one of the desk tops. "Her teacher practically threw me out."

He barked out a laugh. "Oh, she'll be fine Edward, you're worrying too much."

I rolled my eyes and he came over to sit on the desk next to mine. "Really, I mean think about how excited Katie was about getting back."

He flipped open his phone, the picture I sent him last night of Katie with her brand new book bag as his screen savor. "She's ready man. She's a fighter that Katie is."

"It's only six hours." I reminded myself out loud and Emmett patted my back hard.

"Theres' my boy. Are you excited about your first class of the year?"

"Should I be?"

He laughed, shrugging. "I had a group of zombies first period, we went through awkward introductions and I got about...forty percent of them to laugh a bit."

"Sounds like a successful day."

Emmett made it his way over to the board as the halls filled up with the sound of the bell.

"Think of it this way man, only two more periods until lunch."

* * *

><p>I hope you all are still enjoying. Please feel free to leave a little feedback, it's always so nice hearing your thoughts. Thank you again, see you soon. The song from this chapter is 'The Resolution' by Jack's Mannequin.<p>

~WorkingOnAMiracle


	5. Chapter 5: Pocket Philosopher

Sorry, no song this time, I spent an hour trying to think of something but nothing seemed right, if you have any suggestions be sure to let me know. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Five: Pocket Philosopher<span>

_Isabella Swan _

Katie and I walked leisurely down the street, stray red and orange colored leaves falling down from above us, and kicking under our feet. It was Mid October, two weeks to Halloween. Over the past six weeks, Katie and I had come a long way from our first couple of days together, spent in awkwardness and idle conversation.

"And then, we went outside and picked out a bunch of different leaves for a collage!" Katie wheezed out, squeezing my hand in hers tighter, skipping down the street, a bright pink hat covering her pale head.

"Sounds like an eventful day," I spoke, looking down at her, my breath coming out in a cloud. The weather was already turning towards the wintery end of the spectrum, no signs of snow approaching yet, thank god, but fall was sure to be a quick one.

"Yeah, it was. Tomorrow we're going to bring home our collages, they were too sticky from the glue today. I was thinking...maybe if you wanted to, you could have it."

I smiled, meeting her clear hazel eyes bright with wonder but hollow, waiting for an answer. "I'd love to Katie, as long as your father doesn't mind. He might want to keep your collage."

"Why? He has all my other art work. I made this one special for you."

"That was very kind of you."

"You don't want it?"

I stopped, bending down to her height and pulling her into me closer by her arms. She stared at me with a slight frown, the air from our nostrils clouding our vision.

"I will want anything you want me to have or make for me...always." I stressed, smiling towards her. When she nodded, I stood back up to continue walking. "It's just that...sometimes pare-daddy's can be greedy," I smiled. "They want everything their children make because their children are special to them, can you blame them for not wanting to share?"

"But...sharing is good."

"You're very special to your daddy Katie." We were approaching their apartment, and with the turn of a key entered into the warmth of the house. She kicked off her boots and threw her jacket to the ground before rushing to the kitchen a moment later, the refrigerator could be heard opening.

The phone in my pocket buzzed. I figured it was Edward and wasn't at all surprised to see his name lighting up on the screen. He always called around three ten when Katie and I should be home and he can quickly get ahold of Katie before he had to go to his internship.

"Katie, your dad is on the phone, want to come and answer it?" It took up less of his time this way. He was always cordial and kind to me on the phone, but he was calling to talk with Katie, not me.

She skipped back towards me and took the phone from me with a smile. "Hi daddy!"

I heard him laughing through the phone and smiled, walking towards the kitchen where I was sure a note was hanging on the fridge for me-there always was.

_Bella-_

_Please make sure Katie takes all of her afternoon pills, lately we've been finding them in different locations around the apartment- under her pillows, in the garbage can, stuffed under the couch, and it's critical she gets her medicine. They should be sitting on top of the microwave in her pill sorter, she needs to take the Oxycodone, Gleevec, and Hydrocodone. _

_Fresh juice in the fridge if her stomach isn't bothering her too much, if so, there's always milk. A jello cup should always sit well with her, but if she's hungry and up for more, feel free to take any suggestions she has to give. _

_Thanks Bella. (I got it right this time.) _

_-Edward._

I chuckled at his side note. It had been the first time he wrote 'Bella' in one of his notes. Typically, it was _Ms. Swan _or _Isabella_...both of which made me feel thirty years older than I was. I guess after six weeks of me penning on the bottom of the note _'Call me Bella.' _he took the hint.

"Bella!" Katie screeched from the other room, and by habit, I went running. Her eyes were focused on the television in front of her, flipping through channels as she handed the phone to me. "Thank you."

She had shed her hat from the walk home and it was flung across the living room, in its place was a long water colored flowered scarf tied over her head. Katie and I were more comfortable with each other, but had not yet reached that level of closeness. I didn't blame her.

I handed her the pills and a glass of water, sitting beside her to make sure none of them lost their way on the path to her mouth. Of course she didn't realize not taking her pills was actually hurting her, but it did explain to me the days where she laid paralyzed on the couch crying out in pain with even the slightest movements, her joints on fire. Soon, Edward had told me she would need to start weening off these pain killers among other medicines, but not today, not until the doctor ordered it to be done.

She swallowed the pills without turning away from the television and took a large swig of water. I ordered her to open up and she did, showing me under her tongue and all around her mouth.

"I swallowed them!" she groaned, annoyed holding the pillow tighter to her chest. "That's all of them, right?"

"Until tonight, yes."

"I'm hungry. I'm really hungry." she said, looking up to me for a solution to the eight year olds biggest problem at the moment.

"Do you feel like jello?"

"Nope."

"What do you want?"

"I'm thinking of something cold...something you find in the freezer," she smirked quizzically. "It's creamy and comes in a lot of different flavors."

"Katie, you know your dad doesn't like you eating all that junk before dinner. You can have some ice cream later tonight."

"It can be our secret Bella!" she giggled, leaning into me, curling her small body into my arms. I wrapped an arm around her and she pouted out her bottom lip. "Please? Just this once?"

I sighed, groaning. "Pull it out."

"Yippie!" she squealed, jumping up and rushing for the kitchen. It was no wonder anyone ever told her no.

I followed her in, ice cream already pulled out and Katie up on the counter top, pulling out bowls and spoons. She hopped down in one fluid motion and looked wickedly towards the carton. I reached it before she could and held it high over my head.

"Now listen Kaitlyn, you promise me that if I let you have ice cream you will sit down and finish your homework before dinner?"

She nodded, a slow and questioning movement.

"Hot fudge?" she asked and I shook my head. "You'll surely throw up from all that sugar. The ice cream is bad enough."

She finished her bowl at the table, pulling out her books as she promised which pleasantly surprised me.

"I don't have much to do tonight." she said. "Only some English."

"Your daddy would probably be a bigger help to you there." I teased and she nodded, rolling her eyes playfully.

"I guess theres a reason your a nurse and not an english teacher, huh?" she giggled, squealing as I lunged towards her seizing her in a tickle frenzy. I could feel her belly muscles clenching up as she begged me to stop in between laughter.

"What's the magic words, Katie?"

"Bella...is...the best!"

I let her go but not before stealing a hug to which she stuck out her tongue at me.

Katie and I had been doing her homework with no problems for about thirty minutes when the front door opened with a wide swing. I frowned, looking to my clock. It was barely four, Edward shouldn't be home this early.

"Knock, knock?" The voice was that of a woman's and my face flooded of color. Should I know who this is? Should she be here? I turned to Katie, who's chair screeched against the tile as she ran for the door. I started to call her name, but it was a lost cause, she was gone.

"Hey Katie!" the voice sounded again before letting out an annoyed sigh. "Hello? Is someone _here?" _

I turned the corner and looked the girl over with hesitation. She was small in stature, smaller even because she was wearing heals, and she had short choppy hair to match. When she noticed me coming down the hall she smiled warmly before extending a hand.

"Hi, I'm Alice. I stop in unannounced a lot. Hope I didn't scare you."

"Nice to meet you...Alice you said?"

She nodded, "I'm Edward's sister. I just came to say hi to Katie," she grinned, pinching Katie's arm lovingly. "And to meet you of course. I'm surprised we haven't already."

"Well I've heard a lot about you." I smiled, relaxing more. Not so much from Edward, but more from Katie who was always talking about her favorite, and most likely only, aunt.

"Can't say I haven't heard your name come up quite a bit in conversation." She slipped off her shoes and jumped into the chair in the living room, wiggling her toes.

I shifted awkwardly from foot to foot, not knowing exactly what to do now that Alice was here. Did she want me to leave so she could have time with Katie alone, or was she only staying a minute? She seemed cozy, but I didn't know if she was waiting for me to make the next move or not.

She glanced up from her phone at me. "You guys can carry on whatever it was you were doing. I'm just hanging out for a little bit."

"Oh, ok...yeah, that's fine."

"I have a date tonight, and you wouldn't believe it if I told you but Katie does nails like a pro, so I came on a house call to get a touch up." She wiggled her sparkly nails at me before chuckling at some text message, typing madly.

Katie was at my side and nodded her head in agreement. "Aunt Alice pays me fifteen dollars to do them too."

"Wow," I mumbled, genuinely surprised. She must be pretty good. "Lets finish up that homework so you'll have time to do a good job for your aunt."

It wasn't long before Alice moved to the table with us, lugging her large book bag and pulling out several notebooks. "I figured if we're doing homework here, I'd join the circle."

I looked her over, trying to figure her out. Alice looked young, but I couldn't tell how young. I took a shot in the dark when I mumbled. "What year are you?"

"Senior, finally!" she sighed out, relieved, scribbling madly on her notebook.

"That must feel nice...High School, or..."

She glanced up and snorted, banging her hand against the table as if it were hilarious. I laughed timidly and Katie shook her head at me.

"College," Alice smirked. "Don't be fooled by my childish looks."

"Sorry," I blushed. "At least when you're thirty you'll still look twenty."

"That's what everyone keeps telling me."

"So you're what? Twenty, twenty one?"

"Twenty one," she nodded. "The baby of the family."

"I guess so," I laughed. "Must be nice though...being part of a big family like that."

She shrugged. "It had its ups and downs, but I had exceptionally nice brothers."

"I was an only child, but I always wanted a brother or sister. I guess that's how it is though, you want what you don't have until you get it."

"Oh they loved it growing up, having a little sister to boss around," she rolled her eyes. "Until I got sassy!"

Katie giggled then and I turned back to her, forgetting that I was supposed to be helping her with her word conjugations-she had them finished already. I spent the next minute checking them over before deeming the paper correct and she smiled.

"So I can play now?"

"Was that all your homework?" I asked her and she nodded happily before rushing off into the living room. I scooted my chair out to follow her, but Alice turned up to me, asking me to sit back down.

"She'll be fine for a few minutes."

"Ok...what's up?" I asked cautiously.

"How are things going?"

"Here? Wonderful, Katie is like a dream," I chuckled. "The easiest child to please in the world."

"Yeah, Katie definitely inherited her mothers spirit and her fathers brains." she glanced up, and coughed awkwardly, veering away from the subject. A subject Edward and I had never discussed, nor had I ever felt the need to be let in on. "But, I guess I meant how are things...with Edward."

"Fine...why? Did he say something."

"No, no. I just know he can be a hard ass sometimes and I wanted to make sure everything was going alright. You know he...didn't want to do this or take this job, and I know he still kicks himself for it sometimes. I just wanted to know if he needed to be straightened out."

I laughed as she bashed her fist into her open palm, thanking her for her kindness but reassuring her Edward had been nothing less than a perfect gentleman towards me. We were in business together and he never tried to make it more, or demean me by making it less.

He came home, I let him know how the day had went, we went over a few things, on Friday's he paid me, and I left. We had a system, in that respects Edward and I were alike. We loved routine.

"Well as long as everything is going alright. I assumed it was, the way he talks about you and all." she glanced up through her eyelids and grinned at my bewildered expression. "He's always saying how perfect you were for the job and that Katie loves you so much, which I saw for myself today."

"That's very nice of him." I smiled, awkwardly. Alice had a certain look to her, line a feline hunting its prey, it made me nervous but enjoy her company at the same time.

"Bella?" I turned to look at Katie coming from around the corner. "Come play with me, not Alice."

I smiled, standing up from my seat and thanking Alice again before making my way to the living room with Katie who had all her dolls lined up single file.

"Which one do you wanna play with?"

* * *

><p>It was six forty five and Edward was not yet home, which wasn't too abnormal. He only finished at the school fifteen minutes ago, and thats only if he finished on time.<p>

Around five, I had just begun prepping for dinner when Edward text my phone and told me not to worry about it, that he was bringing something home for them to eat tonight. So instead of finishing up in the kitchen, I was cuddled up on the couch with Katie, who was drifting in and out of consciousness against my thigh.

The door opened suddenly, making both of us jump when Edward walked through the door, a large bag of food in his hand. Katie was up before I could register his arrival and jumping up and down beside him. I joined her, taking some of his bags from his arms and heading towards the kitchen.

"Thank you, Bella." he said with a warm smile. "Did you catch that?"

"Yes, I'm very proud of you." I said with a chuckle. "The whole Ms. Swan, although flattering, was getting rather obnoxious."

"Yeah," he chuckled awkwardly, running a hand through his hair idly. "How did everything go today?" he asked, turning his attention to Katie who he picked up in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek with a grin. "Great! Bella and I played and Alice came to visit and-"

"Alice came to visit?" Now, he was looking back to me. I nodded and let him know she was very nice, just needed a touch up on her nails.

"Oh right, she's going out with that boy again." he rolled his eyes. "Who knows if she'll ever settle down."

"She is only twenty one," I laughed. "Hardly an old hag desperate for companionship."

He smiled timidly, walking with Katie over to the pantry to put some of the groceries away. "This is true, I suppose I was the different one out of my siblings." he let out a snort. "Married at eighteen."

"What's for dinner?" Katie asked, breaking away from the awkward turn the conversation had taken. Edward pulled out a roasted chicken, a pack of apple sauce, some warmed baked potatoes and fresh corn.

Katie frowned. "I don't like chicken."

"It's not for you Katie bug, I bought apple sauce and potatoes for you. Some corn if you'd like." He turned to me. "If you don't have too much going on tonight, I'm sure I speak for both us when I say we'd love to have you stay for dinner."

"Oh, no that's alright. Thank you but it's ok."

Katie squirmed loose of her fathers hold and was tugging on my hand. "Oh _please _Bella! Please, please, please, please, _please?_"

"I've bought more than enough," Edward said pointing to the chicken. "Plus, you make us nice meals almost every day...We can repay the favor, can't we Katie bug?"

She nodded. "Bella, come on you can sit next to me!"

We all sat at the oak table, the sound of silverware clicking against the glass dishes and mouths chewing the food intently.

"How was work?" I asked, the silence piercing through my ears. Edward swallowed his milk slowly before setting the glass on a coaster.

"Good, nothing too crazy yet seeing as it's only October, but we've started a new book today, _The Crucible, _one of my favorites. I always make a point of reading it around this time of the year."

"Witch trials...creative," I nodded. "And the internship?"

"The same as always," he shrugged. "We went through more patrols, I lead the bus departure which was fun. Tomorrow I'm scheduled to co-lead a fire drill during second period."

"That's so cool!" Katie squealed, finishing off her second apple sauce. "You get to pull the fire alarm and you don't get in trouble for it?"

"The best perk of being principal," he winked towards Katie.

"I made a collage today," she said proudly, twirling her potatoes around on her plate, the skins of it sitting on the edge of her placemat after she turned her nose up to it. It took five minutes of convincing it was still a good potato and tasted just like the 'mashed' ones for her to eat it.

"Oh yeah? Of what?"

"Leaves. For fall. My art teacher, Mrs. Prichard told us for our big winter project, we're going to make our very own snowflakes!"

"That sounds nice," I say before sipping on my juice.

"Your collage sounds pretty Katie. I can't wait to see it." Edward nods after me. Katie twirls more of her potatoes before turning up again, inhaling deeply before, "I made it for Bella but then she told me that you were greedy and was going to want it for yourself."

I dropped my fork, coughing on my bite of meat, my cheeks blushing red as I turned to look at him. He turned me shortly after, smirking with one eyebrow raised quizzically. "Oh, she did, did she?"

"No, Katie I didn't say that, all I was saying is-"

Edward let out a laugh as I struggled to find my words, my cheeks must have been the perfect shade of tomato red.

"I just meant that parents took pride in their children's work, and you would probably want it." I mumbled, staring at my plate.

"I tried to tell her you had enough of my art work but she didn't believe me."

"Oh yes, Ms. Swan," he spoke, humor evident in his voice. "I'm very good at sharing, not greedy at all."

"I told you, Bella."

* * *

><p>For the first time in my six weeks of watching Katie, I stayed until nearly nine o'clock when finally Edward had to put Katie down for bed. I hugged her goodnight, telling her I would see her tomorrow afternoon and said my goodbyes to Edward before heading out of the apartment complex and towards my car.<p>

At this point, there was no real point in going home, but I had left my uniform there anyways and maybe I could get an hours sleep if I hurried. I had been working eleven to eight am shifts for the past couple of weeks and it had been working fairly well.

Most nights Edward was home by the latest seven, which gave me time to take a quick nap before heading over to the hospital. Then, every morning I was able to sleep until around two in the afternoon before getting ready to meet Katie at the bus stop for after school...on the wonderful days where she took a nap, I laid down on the couch for a bit and dozed off.

By the time I got home, there was only time for a thirty minute power nap before I was needing to get up, get dressed and head out to the hospital.

Rosalie was there tonight, which immediately made me relax, knowing under her guidance things might go a bit smoother.

"Hey you," she spoke without looking up from the computer her eyes were glued to. "Oh, shit."

"What?"

She turned up to me before rolling her eyes. "Some idiot posted a picture of me last night at a club with some of my friends."

"Uh oh," I chided teasingly. "Do I need to report you?"

"Fuck you." she chuckled before pushing the chair back, looking up at me from where I leaned over the nurses station.

"How long have you been here?"

"An hour, it's been completely dead, which is good I guess but makes for slow time. If this continues I might leave you for a minute or two to get some food."

"How the hell do you stay so thin, you eat like a pig."

She laughed. "Yoga, the gym and palates...a lot of palates."

"Text me next time you go."

"Will do."

The ER doors slid open and a man, seeming oddly familiar waltzed through, smiling even. He looked in no immediate need of medical attention and for a split second I feared he was here to pull a gun on us. I walked behind the station as he stopped in front of me.

Rosalie stood, thank god one of us had balls. "Can I help you sir?"

He turned to me. "I was actually hoping to talk to her."

Rosalie turned and winked to me. "Alrighty then, there she is."

"Hi, ma'am, I'm not sure if you remember me or not...but I was in here a few weeks ago, the bar fight?" he looked himself over before smiling sheepishly. "I'm sober."

I looked him over again and my eyes widened in shock. "I remember..."

He grinned. "Knew you would. I'm Jacob by the way, in case you didn't remember."

"I think we all remember," Rosalie snickered and he blushed lightly. "Well anyways I was just coming to say thank you for all your help and...that I'm sorry for the commotion I caused."

"Thank you," I smiled. "It was nice of you to return...not hurt or...drunk."

"Yeah, I'm kind of staying away from that scene now. It's just that I turned twenty one only a few months ago," he chuckled awkwardly. "I guess I'm still not used to the balance yet."

"You'll learn." Rosalie mumbled, spinning around in her chair.

"Right," he turned back to me with a smile. "I was wondering if one night, when you're not here, if I could take you out, as a thank you."

Jacob wasn't so bad sober. He cleaned up nice. The stubble on his chin from the last time I saw him was clean shaven and his hair wasn't matted down with sweat and blood. He wore a tight fitted black shirt, nice for showing off his muscles and tight jeans I took note of upon his walking in.

"Yeah, I think I'd like that."

"Great," he smiled. "What night can I pick you up?"

"Uh..."

"Tomorrow." Rosalie answered quickly.

"Tomorrow? I have to be here tomorrow..."

"Nah, we'll find someone to cover for you. As your supervisor I am demanding you take this time off. Have fun kiddies."

He winked towards Rosalie before grinning to me. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow then."

As he made his way out of the ER doors I nudged Rosalie as she practically bit her lip off, her eyes trained on his butt, which I admit...was nice.

"Rosalie, you didn't have to do that for me."

"It won't affect me," she snorted. "I'm off tomorrow. Irena will have to find someone."

We both burst out in laughter before she stood, making her way to the vending machine. "Hey, one of us might as well be getting some around here, if it can't be me, it might as well be you. Beside's, Jacob's a sexy name it has a kind of purr to it." she winked and I rolled my eyes.

"You need to find someone Rosalie."

* * *

><p>Thanks for all the kind comments you all have been leaving. Please continue to keep telling me what you think! Update will be out soon.<p>

~WorkingOnAMiracle


	6. Chapter 6: First Time

Thank you for all the kind comments and the story alerts/favorites, It really does mean so much to me when you guys take the time to let me know what you think of the story. Here's the next chapter; things are about to get interesting.

* * *

><p><em>The world that I see inside you, waiting to come to life<em>

_Waking me up to dreaming, reality in your eyes._

_Looking at you, holding my breath for once in my life, I'm scared to death_

_I'm taking a chance, letting you inside._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Six: First Time<span>

_Isabella Swan_

"What are you being for Halloween, Katie?" I questioned on our exciting walk home. A cool wind pierced through us, tensing my face for a moment before it passed. Halloween had fallen on a friday this year, which meant, as Katie told me, she got to stay up one hour longer for trick or treating...her daddy promised.

I also promised her I would tag along before my shift at the hospital tonight. Since tomorrow was Saturday, I had all day to sleep and this weekend was mine off, I didn't mind giving up my small power nap tonight.

"Guess," she giggled, smiling toothlessly at me. Just last week she had pulled her front tooth loose and now sported a gaping hole in the front.

"I don't know...a princess?"

She wrinkled her nose. "No."

"A fairy?"

"Nope. You're a bad guesser."

"Well, give me a hint then," I chuckled, ticking under her chin. She squeezed my hand tighter with another rigid wind building up, snot threatening to fall over her nose.

"It's part of my nickname...Katie...B-B-"

"You're going to be a bug?"

"Not just any kind of bug!" she giggled. "A lady bug."

I smiled as she motioned to her backpack, telling me she had worn the costume all day at school but taken it off towards the end because she wanted to surprise me tonight.

"I can't wait to see it."

I was happy that Edward had no problem with keeping the heat running throughout the day as we stepped inside the toasty house. With days growing colder here in Forks, soon I would have to pick Katie up at the end of the street by car. She enjoyed walking just as much as I did however, so we tried to brave the weather most days, though the last thing anyone needed was her getting sick.

Katie bounced into the kitchen and I had to remind her her father said no junk food after school, especially today where she would get loads of candy. I heard her huff from the kitchen but reluctantly poke around to find something else.

I found myself peering down the hallway once again, mesmerized by the photos that hung there. I tried not to stare at them often, not wanting to make Katie or Edward uncomfortable, but they were fascinating to look at.

Two school pictures hanging next to one another of Katie, I would have never guessed her hair was fiery red. It was tucked into neat pin curls in both photos with a shiny clip pulling her bangs back in the first and a large bowed head band in the second. She looked so much younger than she did today, rosy cheeked, bright eyed and grinning in both with her baby teeth poking through.

To the right more was one large family photo that would have looked recent if it weren't for Katie's shiny hair in them. She was sitting on her fathers lap who was surrounded by his siblings, Dr. Cullen and who I could only assume to be Mrs. Cullen. It looked to be a Christmas picture, the way they were all dressed in green and red.

There was one more family picture that caught my attention, one from after Katie had begun treatment. She was sitting between Edward and his brother, her arm slung around the both of them and placing a kiss on her uncle's cheek. They were all wearing Santa Claus hats and held bells in their hands.

"That's one of my favorites."

I jumped at the sound of Katie's voice and turned to her, smiling sheepishly at being caught. She walked closer to me, taking a bite of her apple sauce before pointing to the picture with her spoon.

"They wore the hats because of me. My dad hates hats."

"It's a very sweet picture. Looks like you were having fun."

She smiled reminiscently. "Three days to Christmas, the hospital only dismissed me for the afternoon to take the pictures."

She looked up above it and pointed to a large one, possibly the biggest picture hanging on the wall. I knew who the woman in it was before she said anything.

"That's my favorite one."

"Your mother?" I asked her gently and she nodded.

She looked to be about three or four in the photo, and it was the last one taken with her mother in it. The following two years, she was gone. She was a very pretty lady, her mother. Long strawberry blonde curls that went down her back, a slender form and a loving smile. The way she leaned her head on Edward and kept her arm laced tightly around Katie showed all the love she felt for them.

"Wasn't she beautiful?" Katie asked, taking another bite of her applesauce.

I nodded, not knowing how exactly to approach the topic. Did she want to talk about her mother, or was I over stepping my boundaries? I swallowed heavily before mumbling awkwardly, "Are you missing her?"

Katie shrugged. "I don't really remember her much, only little things here and there. Like, I remember her reading me stories sometimes...and...laughing. She laughed a lot." She sighed, looking down at the spoon stirring her empty apple sauce container. "I remember after she died a little better...but nothing much."

I leaned down to her height and extended my arms out to her which she sunk into gratefully.

"If you ever need to talk, I'm here to listen, ok? We're friends, right?"

She smiled, hugging me tighter to her. "Right."

* * *

><p>It was nearing six o'clock and the sky was pitch black. Already kids were coming around to the houses knocking on the doors for candy. I opened the door expecting to see the faces of trick or treaters, but instead Alice and the man I could only assume to be Edward's brother came waltzing through the door.<p>

"Hey Bella," Alice grinned, taking a piece of candy from the bowl. Her brother followed her lead, nodding his head to me before kicking off his shoes.

"I'm Emmett," He spoke, shaking my hand in his own. "I've heard a lot about you, but never was formally introduced. It's nice to meet you."

I smiled, nonchalantly rubbing my shoulder after he let my hand out of his jerky hand shake.

"Where's the rug rat?"

"Upstairs getting ready for tonight," I laughed putting the bowl down. "I didn't know you were coming over."

"Yeah, neither did I." Emmett laughed and Alice rolled her eyes. "I offered us to watch out for other kids looking for candy while you and Edward took Katie out."

I frowned. "Oh, well I could have stayed here to do that if I had known. I hope I didn't ruin any plans."

"Please, she'll be done trick or treating before eight thirty...no real parties start until after ten anyways." Alice snorted, examining her nails.

"I have no life." Emmett shrugged, flipping through the channels on the television.

"Bella? Is Aunt Alice and Uncle Emmett here?"

"Yes they are, are you ready to come down and show them your costume?"

"No!" she squealed. "Can you come here and help me please?"

Alice chuckled, already pulling out her phone to look for a text message as I jogged up the stairs. I had only been up here half a dozen times, but it was enough to know where things were. The room to the left, where the door was always closed was Edward's and completely off limits. I think he even locked the door, but I never tested the door knob.

The door straight ahead was a bathroom and the room to the right, was Katie's. There was spare room across from Katie's but it mostly held boxes and other old things. I paid no attention to it. I turned the corner into Katie's room, bright pink to find her sitting at her small vanity.

She had on her black tights, her lady bug leotard, and her wings. Her head however was bare.

I stood in shock at the door before she turned to me with a casual smile.

"Can you help me with my scarf?" she asked politely, holding a black silk scarf in her hand, reaching out to me. I looked her over with a pale face, begging my feet to take a step closer but still so taken back in surprise.

"You said we were friends, right?"

* * *

><p><em>We're both looking for something, that we've been afraid to find<em>

_it's easier to be broken, it's easier to hide. _

_Looking at you, holding my breath for once in my life, I'm scared to death_

_I'm taking a chance, letting you inside._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Five (Cont.): First Time<span>

_Edward Cullen_

The final bell had rung and I was anxious to get finished up for the weekend with Mr. Banner. With tonight being Halloween, I promised Katie I would be home no later then ten after six so I could take her out to get some candy.

"Mr. Cullen?"

I turned my attention from the black board I was clearing off for the day to four heads poking through the door way. Mike and Jessica; two of my former students from last year, both Sophomores now, with two of my newer students, Angela and Ben. The four walked in casually before Jessica handed me a bag of candy, filled with tinsel and ribbon.

"Angela and I picked up some candy for Katie last night, I hope you don't mind it."

I smiled at the two girls, taking their offering humbly. "Thank you very much, this will mean a lot to Katie. She still remembers you, Jessica."

She giggled, telling Angela about the time last year when I was able to bring Katie in for an afternoon where she switched from sitting in on my classes to Emmett's. It was before she was sick, when she could walk up to anyone and deem them her friend. If I were to bring her in tomorrow, she would be much more shy.

"How's everything been going, with Mr. Banner?" Mike asked, leaning against a desk. It had been Mike and Jessica who put in a very kind word about me which was why I was even part of the running in the first place. I wasn't sure if they knew that I knew, but Mr. Banner told me back in September.

"Very smooth," I said, gathering some papers. "We've only been doing very basic duties, but Mr. Banner seems pleased with how things are going. It's been busy though."

"Yet you still find time to teach and intern with Mr. Banner and go home to Katie every night. You're like superman," Jessica giggled, batting her eyelashes. Her and Mike were a thing now, from as far as I could tell, but Jessica was famous for putting on a 'good girl' act for plenty of her teachers.

I shrugged. "Sometimes it feels like theres just not enough hours in the days, weekends save me."

"Welcome to our world," Ben chuckled.

"So, do you think you'll be the principal next year or what?" Mike questioned again.

"I'm not sure, it depends on if I pass the test and requirements." I scratched the back of my head awkwardly. "Why?"

"Well, we were just thinking it'd be really cool if you were our principal before we graduated and stuff."

"You don't think I'd favor you in anyway, do you Michael?" I chided teasingly, to which they all joined in laughing.

"I'm sorry I can't chat longer, but I have to head off to meet with Mr. Banner if I want to get home on time tonight. I promised Katie I'd be home in time to take her out and trick or treat. Stop in on Monday though guys, it was great seeing you."

They waved goodbye, promising they wouldn't get into any trouble this weekend, though I knew it was a lost cause. I may be a teacher, but I'm only twenty six...high school was not so long ago.

I remember it all too well.

* * *

><p>"You're doing outstandingly well, Mr. Cullen." Mr. Banner spoke to me with a grin as we walked the deserted halls of Forks High. "You definitely catch on quickly."<p>

"Thank you, sir." It was almost five thirty, we were making great time, I just hoped we'd be back at his office soon to say goodbye and I could be on my way. "You've been wonderful throughout this entire thing."

He grinned towards me, his eyes wandering and his expression that of a tired man, ready to be done and off vacationing with his wife in exotic locations, or sitting in a living room with his grandchildren.

"How is Katie doing?" he questioned as we headed down the stairwell.

"Wonderful," I smiled, shaking his hand as we rounded around the corner to his office. He handed me my bag as I spoke. "We're going trick or treating tonight."

He chuckled, patting my back. "Have fun then, and Edward...loosen up a bit. I know she'll be just fine."

Loosen up...yeah, I could do that.

Maybe.

* * *

><p>Alice and Emmett were inside the apartment when I swung the door open, ten minutes after six, just as I anticipated. Alice waved at my entry but both their eyes were glued to the television in front of them, watching some horror movie.<p>

"Where's Katie? Where's Bella?" I asked them, loosening my tie and removing the sweater I wore home. Emmett pointed above him before dropping his hand into the popcorn bowl.

I was half way upstairs when the movie's music turned erie and Alice let out a squeal. Two seconds later, Emmett's booming laughter filled it's place.

"Katie?" I called at the top of the stairs. The hall light was off, but from her room the light shone down the hall. I could hear her giggling and Bella's voice but could not make out the words. I peaked through the door to see Bella sitting on Katie's bed with a cat nose and whiskers painted on her face, with Katie in front of her facing away.

Bella had a black scarf in her hands, wrapping it around Katie's bare head. I gasped, which is what caused them both to look at me. Bella frowned for a second, unsure of what to do before she continued tying the scarf into a turban.

"Hi daddy!" Katie grinned, kicking her tight clad legs over the edge of her bed. I walked in further, standing over the two of them.

"Hello, Edward." Bella said gently, finishing up her work with one spare pin. "There, all finished."

Katie got up and did a spin for me before jumping into my arms. "How's my little lady bug?" I grunted adjusting her in my hold. She squeezed me tightly before kissing my cheek. "Good! Bella helped me!"

"I see that. She did a fantastic job, but where are your lady bug antennas?"

"Right here," Bella said, pulling them out of her book bag and sticking them on top of the turban. It was a headband with little black pipe cleaners attached to it and pink little jewels.

"Did you make these?" Bella questioned with a raised eyebrow, poking one of the ends.

I snorted. "No, I wish I could take credit for this genius idea, but it was all Alice. I'm not too good with the...sparkles and...bedazzles."

Bella laughed, a musical sound that filled the room before silence overtook us.

"Nice uh...whiskers."

She blushed red before smiling softly, sheepishly. "Well, all I had around my house for a costume was cat ears...Katie was the one who suggested the...face makeup."

"It looks good," I said, hoping not to frighten her. "You make a...nice looking...cat."

Bella laughed, thanking me before we were both standing awkwardly in silence. She shifted from foot to foot before turning up to me. "Well, we should get going, huh?"

I looked around the room and noticed for the first time that Katie had run off, leaving Bella and I here alone. I leaned up against the door, motioning her through before me. We were making our way to the stairs when Bella turned suddenly, her chest against mine as I stumbled into her.

She backed away gently, looking down before mumbling. "Is that what you're wearing?"

"Uh...I had planned on it..."

She shook her finger at me, as if she were disappointed before smirking up towards me. "Mr. Cullen, I think Katie would have a whole lot more fun...if daddy got a little more into it."

"What are you suggesting?" I asked with a nervous chuckle.

"I have an idea." she laughed, rushing past me back into Katie's room. I waited in the dark hallway before her figure emerged once more face paints and a head band with dog ears hanging off of it in her hand.

"...What are you suggesting?" I repeated myself. She placed her hand in mine, sending electrical shots through my body and forcing me to jump back. She smiled up at me.

"For nothing else, it'll make Katie happy."

I sighed before pushing the handle to my door open, inviting her to follow behind me. The light flipped switched on and I watched as she looked over the room her eyes wide.

"Everything is so...orderly." She mumbled, her hands tracing over my dresser top. I nodded, before clapping my hands together.

"So...you were planning on transforming me into...a puppy...?" I said, sitting on the edge of my bed. She smiled, jumping onto the mattress next to me, leaning over me on her knees. Her hand brushed my cheek and I sucked in a breath. I knew this was nothing, it meant nothing...but it had been so long since the gentle hands of anyone had touched my cheek.

...Beside's Katie.

Her eyes studied my face as if it were a masterpiece, her small tongue poking out of the corner of her mouth in concentration as she began painting god knows what on my face. I shut my eyes and breathed evenly until she let me know she was finished.

I looked ahead to the mirror that hung from the top of my dresser and stared, stunned before, to my surprise, I laughed. She laughed too, holding her finger up to her lip before asking in a mumble.

"You're not mad are you?"

"It's been a long time since I've been this happy," I spoke honestly, turning away from her.

She studied me for a moment before the corner of her lips turned up into a smile. "Then, lets go have a little fun, hmm?"

* * *

><p>"Look how much I've already gotten!" Katie grinned, holding the bag up above her face, staring at in a way very much like a cat the canary.<p>

"People have been very generous," I agreed, holding her swinging hand. I had removed the dog ears from my head after two houses in a row laughed so uncontrollably they could barely stand straight, but left the face paint in tact. "Can't say the same for Emmett and Alice back at our place. They seemed pretty wrapped up in that movie."

Katie handed Bella one of her tootsie roll pops before rushing up to the next door with her sack full of goodies. I noticed Bella's teeth chattering in the cold, even under her sweater and a pair of spare gloves I had in the hall closet. I leaned in closer to her casually.

"Do you want my jacket?" I offered. She smiled, and gently leaned into me. "No, it's ok. This wind is just strong. You'd think it was December or something."

I laughed slowly, not knowing exactly how I felt about our proximity. With another cold blast she leaned in further to me, her head facing my chest, against the wind. Without fully knowing why, I took her hand in mine. She turned up to me with a smile and leaned in closer, squeezing her palm to mine.

Katie came skipping back happily and rushed past us with a group of friends she had known from school, eager to get to the next door. We followed behind leisurely.

It wasn't until nearly nine thirty that we were heading back towards the apartment, Bella needing to get to work for the night and Katie in need of some sleep. Tomorrow morning, she had a check up with her doctor and she wouldn't be in a good mood if she didn't get enough rest.

"Thank you again Bella," I mumbled at the door, with a small smile playing on my freezing lips. She smiled back with a shrug. "It was no problem at all...I had...a lot more fun than I thought I would."

"Me too."

* * *

><p>In my dreams that night, Tanya visited me. Sometimes, when she came to my dreams it left me feeling refreshed, almost like that small taste of her was enough to go on to the next day. Tonight however, it left me sick to my stomach, curled over the toilet bowl with tears of agony falling down my cheeks.<p>

"_Tanya?" I asked, shocked, as I turned over in bed at the feel of silk hair falling over my neck. I smiled, curling my body into her own, a perfect mold, a perfect fit. I kissed her neck lovingly and nuzzled my nose into her hair._

"_I've missed you," I whispered to her softly, stroking her side gently._

"_I only just left..."_

_The voice was not that of Tanya's, but the girl who turned to face me was Bella. She smiled warmly towards me and cuddled in further. Confused, I stared at her for a long second before sinking into her embrace._

_The sound of a hair raising scream shook me from my serene state. The blood curling scream sounded again before intense sobs and cries, someone who sounded as if they were in pain._

_I shot up from bed and turned on the light switch. Tanya laid in a bawl sobbing and pulling at her perfect hair. She looked up at me, her eyes drowning in pools of sadness and her hands trembling._

"_Why Edward?"_

_I sunk down to her height to wipe away the tears but she only screamed harder._

"_Why? Why what Tanya? Tanya, I've missed you. Where were you?"_

"_You do not miss me Edward," she shook her head, "I would not be so easily replaced if you were missing me."_

"_Tanya I am...I promise...I've just been so...so lonely. I'm sorry Tanya. Tanya, I love you."_

"_Edward, how could you do this to me? How could you cheat on me? You said you would never forget me, you would never leave me and you have! You've lied to me!"_

"_No Tanya! No, it's not true! I haven't forgotten you, I never will!"_

"_Edward, you've cheated on me." She shook with her tears._

"_No Tanya, I haven't, I promised."_

"_I didn't want to leave you Edward, it wasn't my choice." She shook her head fervently. "You've forgotten me."_

"_No..."_

"_Edward, do you not love me anymore?"_

"_No...No Tanya...No!"_

Her formed turned holographic as my mind began teetering between reality and my dreamy state. I jumped up, covered in sweat feeling my pillows for sign of either woman.

"Just a dream," I said panting, running a hand over my sweaty face. "It was only a dream."

My mouth pooled with saliva and the room began spinning. It was so much more than a dream, it was a reality check. What the hell was I doing? Tanya flashed in my mind, her body curled in a ball on the ground screaming so loudly, so pain filled.

It was all I could do to make it to the bathroom before the puking began.

* * *

><p>Next chapter will be out soon, most likely tomorrow. Let me know what you thought. The song is 'First Time' by Lifehouse if you didn't already know. Thank you for reading!<p>

~WorkingOnAMiracle


	7. Chapter 7: Lonely for Her

Oh my, some people we're not pleased with that last chapter! Don't worry everyone, things will work themselves out. Thank you for the reviews, please keep them coming! Thank you!

* * *

><p><em>I'm uneasy, and I'm weak in the knees and trying not to breathe<em>

_Not believing, not believing you're gone..._

_And that I was the one to let you _

_I'm so, I'm so lonely for her._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7: Lonely for Her <span>

_Edward Cullen_

"How is it possible that they are already playing Christmas music?" I groaned, waiting to be seen by Katie's Oncologist. She was laying sleepily on my shoulder, as anticipated very annoyed about having to be woken up at eight am to drive out to Port Angeles by ten.

"The same way I got my Halloween costume in August." she grumbled grumpily.

"Hey, cheer up. Today could be the day you leave with an absolute clean bill of health you know."

She lifted her head up off of me and glared deeply at me. "I'm. sick. of. needles."

"Katie," I sighed but she groaned loudly, covering her ears. I knew she was mad at me about this, but she didn't understand. All she understood is that every time she came to the Oncologist's office she got poked and prodded at, obviously not on an eight year olds to do list but if it meant making her better, she would have to tough it out.

"Kaitlyn, how are they supposed to check your blood if you don't get a shot. Plus, who even knows if they're planning on giving you a shot today, he might just want to talk."

She snorted. "And pigs might be able to fly today too."

"When did you get so sarcastic?" I asked, surprised she even knew that saying. She smirked, obviously proud of herself for annoying me and folded her arms.

"Your brother."

"Figures."

"Cullen, Kaitlyn?"

Her ears perked up at her name and she rose mechanically. I followed behind her, resting an arm on her back as she made her way into the back of the office. The nurse was wearing polka dots and hearts on her scrubs and smiled warmly towards Katie. She looked no older than Bella did.

Bella.

Knock it off Edward. Focus. This is about Katie. Everything is about Katie, not you. Not Bella. Not anything but keeping Katie safe and healthy.

"Ok, I'm going to need you to take off those cute little shoes and step on the scale." She said, chewing on a wad of gum. Katie untied her shoes before shoving them in my arms in anger and pounding her feet onto the scale, a grimace painted on her face.

"Uh oh, is someone tired?" The nurse asked while the scale did it's job. "I bet you stayed out late last night trick or treating, huh?"

She nodded curtly.

"What were you for Halloween?"

"A lady bug."

"Very nice. Hey Katie, guess what? You gained two pounds since you're last visit, that earns you a sticker."

The nurse recorded it, winking towards me before patting Katie on the back. "Lets find you a room, how about you pick which one you want ok?"

Katie picked the one with butterflies and flowers in it, the ceiling one large sun. She laid on the examination table with one foot dangling off of it and her eyes shut. Her hands rested on top of her chest, moving up and down with each of her breaths.

"You don't need to be so rude you know. Where's my sweetie?"

"Back home, in bed asleep." she mumbled. "Why do you need to make the appointments to _early _every time?"

"Because, that way we have the entire rest of the day to do whatever we want Katie. Today, it just so happens we're going to grandma and grandpa's house for dinner."

This caught her attention and she casted me a small grin before frowning again. "What for?"

"To meet Alice's new boyfriend," I rolled my eyes. "He's lasted about two months now I guess it's only common courtesy to meet the man."

"Will he be my uncle?"

I snickered, the thought of Alice settling down anytime soon had me near hysterics. "Maybe one day. Not soon though, they're still looking to see if they like each other."

"How long does that usually take?"

"Not very, usually when people start dating it means they have an interest in one another, they want to get to know each other better to see if they'd be a compatible pair."

"What's...compatible?"

"Like...a good match. Two puzzle pieces fitting together, Barbie and Ken...something that works out well together."

"Like you and Bella?"

Her comment caught me off guard and I nearly choked on my saliva. "Excuse me, w-what?"

She turned to face me. "You know, like you and Bella...you work well together. Are you going to date?"

"I...I don't think so Katie." I turned towards the window, kicking myself for even planting that idea in her head, no doubt from last night.

"Why not? I think she likes you?"

"Katie, that's enough. Bella is your nurse, part of the family yes, we all love Bella but...but that would be over stepping boundaries. She works for me, she works for you. You don't date people you work with or for."

"Why?"

"Because...then things get awkward." I could hear Katie's doctor on the other end of the door and told her we'd talk about it later. He entered a moment later, Doctor Yorkie, and smiled at Katie gently. She brightened up with his arrival, sitting up straight and bouncing her legs. She always had taken a liking to Dr. Yorkie.

"How have you been Katie?" He asked, patting her head. They filled on how school was going now that she was back and how her holiday was. Then, talk of Christmas came about. This time last year, Katie was just barely beginning treatments. Hell was just beginning to start all over for me. But this year, things were looking up, we were ready to move on.

I was trying to move on.

* * *

><p>It was two hours after we had gotten home before Katie would talk to me. Before we left the doctor they stuck her with the needle three times, and she was less than thrilled. It took me and another nurse to hold her down while they injected her and both me and Katie closed our eyes.<p>

She didn't realize I hated it just as much to see her in pain as she did to be in it. I couldn't stand them poking and prodding at her. But I kept reminding myself, its for the better...this is all for the better.

"Katie, are you ready to get going? We should be arriving over there soon."

She stomped down the stairs in the lavender dress Alice had bought for her a few months ago and a scarf to match it. Small little hairs of a color non distinguishable color were sprouting in patches on top of her head but they were not nearly long enough for her to feel comfortable without her 'security blanket'.

"Ready?" I asked her, donning a coat. She huffed into her own before we made it to the car. It was half way to Alice's before she reached up from her seat behind me to play with my hair from between the head rest and my seat. I glanced at her from the rearview mirror and her frown was saddened.

"Sorry daddy."

"It's alright Katie bug, I'm sorry too."

When we made it to Esme and Carlisle's, their long driveway was flooded towards the top with several different cars, four of which belonged solely to them. Katie jumped out of the car and took my hand immediately.

"Oh my god," I groaned, seeing the fairy lights hung along the trimming of the house in white, red and green. Only my parents began Christmas decorating the day after Halloween. I remember it all too well when I was younger, how the day after Halloween, when Alice, Emmett and I would come traipsing in from school mom would hand us boxes to start the preparation-inside and out.

"There's no point in putting up decorations up just to take them down a week later! The earlier we start the longer we get to enjoy them!" Esme said the moment we walked into the house and I pointed to the Christmas Tree.

"The longer we have to stare at presents under the tree," Emmett grumbled and I rolled my eyes at him with a snicker.

"So, where is Alice anyways?" If she were here, by now she surely would have bombarded us to meet this Jasper character. I can't remember Alice ever having a serious boyfriend before this point, accept for one time when she was in the eleventh grade and was seeing this guy, James. She swore he was it and devoted herself to him for a year and a half until she found out he had been sleeping with this other girl for twelve of their eighteen months together.

I wanted to kill him, as did Emmett but Alice insisted he wasn't worth anyones time anymore and wanted us to let it go. We did as she wished, so as not to humiliate her any more but the way she cried by the drop of a pin for the next six months to come had us grinding our teeth and twitching in our seats to not hunt him down.

Ever since, Alice has never seriously dated, only a few dates here, a slight romance there, god only knows what else in between not rushing to ever settle down.

"_All men are the same,"_ I remember her sighing one afternoon while we were on the subject of her obscure dating strategies. _"The only ones you can trust are your daddies and your brothers."_

In her case, that was true. She mostly dated slime balls who didn't deserve her. Which is why I'm left wondering what is so special about this guy, why has she spent so much time with him...what does she see in him.

Jasper, Emmett and I are going to have to have a long discussion sometime tonight. Maybe I can pay off Katie to distract her aunt while we whisk him away.

"Hello, Edward dear?"

I jumped away from my thoughts to Esme staring at me worriedly.

"Erm...what did you say?" I asked her and she smirked rolling her eyes. "I said, your sister is on her way."

I her laughter coming through the window from outside and saw Emmett chasing Katie around the front yard, tipping her upside down and blowing a raspberry on her stomach when he caught her.

I smiled, with family, Katie was always happy.

* * *

><p>"Jasper has a degree in English you know, Edward."<p>

I looked up from the plate of food below me and raised my eyebrows as if I were interested to please my sister.

"It's a great profession. Forks could use another English teacher if you're interested. I'll be resigning hopefully at the end of the year to take a higher position."

"Principal," Emmett and Katie began coughing and chuckling at one another. I rolled my eyes, Alice followed along, although her sarcasm was pointed at me.

"Ed-ward, Jasper doesn't want to be an _english teacher"_ She scoffed as if sickened by the idea. "He has his major in Journalism! He only minors in English."

"Well excuse me," Emmett said, sitting up straighter. Alice turned red, obviously not amused by our behavior in front of her new friend.

"I thought about going into teaching for quite a bit of time actually," Jasper spoke, his voice quiet but melodic. "It wasn't until I was a senior in High School that I realized I could have a future in Journalism and went for it."

"Where was it you went to school again?" Emmett asked, taking a swig of milk. Esme reminded him softly of his manners and he winked towards her.

"Well I was born and raised in Dallas, Texas. Went to school up until I graduated High School. After that, I moved up to New York for a couple years, got my degree in Journalism and here I am."

"Why are you in Forks anyways?" Katie asked, following her uncles lead in 'rudism'.

"Katie-"

"No, it's alright," He chuckled. "I was actually up in Seattle, been there for a few years, and I was in Port Angeles when I met your Aunt." he turned to her and she batted her eye lashes with a grin.

"Sat down right next to me in a coffee shop and charmed the pants off of me with that southern accent," Alice chuckled, doing her own attempt-poor attempt, at a Texan accent.

"Gross."

"Not literally, Em...well, not right away."

"Alice!" Esme squealed and she chuckled.

"Now that I've lost my appetite, who's up for a game?"

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7 Con't<span>

_Isabella Swan_

"Well, I spent most of my weekend cleaning up my apartment," I answered Katie's question. The snow had finally graced us with its presence, falling slowly on the windshield wipers as we drove down the street to the apartment.

"It was getting very messy."

Katie giggled, holding her backpack to her chest. She let out a hardy cough before leaning back against the seat. "Cleaning is always more fun when it's over."

"I'll agree with you on that one Katie." I smiled, turning the car off and locking the doors as we stepped out into the cold air. "Are you excited for your break coming up?" I asked her.

It was weird, thinking I wouldn't see Katie for half a week while she was off with her father for Thanksgiving. One of the perks to working in a school was all the vacations you got off during the year, it must have been nice not worrying about working on the Holidays.

It was by chance that I didn't work this Thanksgiving, but I would have to work Christmas Eve and most likely Christmas. At the hospital, you worked every other Holiday, and the next year it switched. Last year, instead of going to visit my parents for Thanksgiving I was stuck at the hospital, this year it'll be for Christmas. I'll have New Years Eve/Day and the Fourth of July off as well.

"Yes!" She squeaked. "Daddy and I will have five days together!"

"Any special plans?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, probably not but it's ok, we'll have fun anyways!"

I wondered silently if she had noticed what was going on between her father and I on Friday. I had to stop before my thoughts turned wild. I had been thinking about friday a lot lately, and the more I thought, the more trouble I ended up in.

It was probably nothing, just windy. He was being kind, keeping me warm. I was the one over thinking his kindness, and if I didn't quit it, it'd end up one large mess.

I had only had drinks with Jacob twice and I could tell there would be nothing between us, if only friends. He was still too immature for me, still in his party mode where I was ready to move on in life. I guess that's what I get for seeing a man who came into the ER from a bar fight.

* * *

><p>Katie had disappeared up the stairs while I was busy making dinner. I called up to her a few times, it was unlike her to move too far from me, but she assured me she was fine and just laying down.<p>

After dinner was in the oven and I had cleaned the kitchen best I could, I snuck up the stairs to see what she was up to. I turned the corner of her room to see her busy writing in some tattered notebook. She glanced up at me before snapping it shut.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to disrupt you. I was just making sure you were ok." I said slowly. She nodded, putting the notebook under her pillow and inviting me in.

"Were you drawing? I know you're very artistic."

She smiled a bit but shook her head no. "It's...kind of like my journal." she said shyly. "When I was in the hospital last year, Aunt Alice gave it to me one day when I was really bored. She told me to write what I was thinking about in it."

I smiled as she drew it out slowly from under her pillow and flipped through the pages quickly.

"She told me it was good to have something that was only mine...something personal."

"She's right. It's good that you have a journal. Most girls do."

"I didn't know really what to put in it, but I remember right before I left school we were making our own poems. My teacher told me that a poem didn't always have to rhyme because I'm bad at rhyming."

"That's true, they don't. A poem can be anything you want it to be. You could make a poem of our conversation right now." She laughed at that, but I told her I was serious. "A poem is simply ones thoughts or opinions on a given situation."

"Then I have a book full of them."

"Does your dad know you like poetry?" I asked her and she turned bright pink, shaking her head quickly. "Oh no, please don't tell him...I don't want to show him my poems."

"Why not? I'm sure they're great." I prompted, hoping perhaps, she'd let me take a look at them, but she shook her head insistingly, tucking it back under her pillows.

"He doesn't even know I have a journal. I think...some of the poems would make him sad or upset." she admitted. "But...they were what was on my mind, like you said. I just write what I'm thinking...things I'm afraid to ask out loud."

I smiled, running a hand over her cheek before leaning forward to kiss her forehead. "You are truly an extraordinary little girl."

"Can I help you with dinner?"

* * *

><p>"What smells so good in here?"<p>

My heart plummeted into my stomach at the sound of his voice approaching and I turned to look down the hall right as he appeared in my view. Our eyes locked for a second before he turned away awkwardly.

"Hi Katie," he mumbled quickly before hanging up his jacket and heading into the living room.

"Daddy, we're making cupcakes!" Katie said, following him eagerly. "They're vanilla!"

I heard them mumbling from the other room over, and the sound of Katie giggling and smiled. Perhaps, it was only a bad day. Maybe the work load was crazy and he was simply stressed.

I didn't assume I would be staying for dinner, but I was more than a little confused when the invitation had not been extended. Instead, when I made for the door, he did not interfere but almost, pushed for me to leave for the night. Hardly saying as much as a goodbye.

You're over thinking Bella. Remember, bad day at work.

* * *

><p>Only, the same thing happened on Tuesday...<p>

* * *

><p>And Wednesday...<p>

* * *

><p>And Thursday...<p>

* * *

><p>"What the hell is wrong?"<p>

Edward dropped the dish he had been cleaning, but didn't make any move to face me. It was the first time that week I had been invited to stay for dinner and it was only because Alice had stopped by and insisted I stayed.

With her and Katie busy in the living room, I took this as my opportunity to confront Edward of his bizarre behavior. Things had never been this tense before us, it was as if he could hardly look at me for more than a second before he grew uncomfortable. What had I done wrong?

"Hello?" I sighed, exasperated when he didn't immediately answer me.

"What are you talking about?"

"This is exactly what I'm talking about," I spat. "Why are you treating me like the plague? Did I do something wrong, because you know you could just tell me if I had, like a normal human being."

His eyes widened as he turned to face me before pulling on my wrist, leading me to the door. Alice glanced us over for a split second before the door slammed behind us. Our breath could be seen in clouds before us as we stood shivering for over a minute, no one speaking.

"What is going on?" I begged.

He pulled at his hair, looking up to the sky and breathing heavily through his nostrils. I sat down on the small step and looked up at him, his eyes bewildered.

"I've got time, when you're ready to talk, you just come on down here."

He let out a snort, one repulsed poor excuse for a laugh before shaking his head, shifting from foot to foot.

"But I should let you know, it's cold, and if you make me sit here for too long, my butt will most likely catch frost bite."

He sat down beside me thirty seconds later, his hands in fists beside him.

"Did I do something to make you act this way? It's like...all the sudden things have become so...so, awkward between us. It never used to be, I thought we were friends."

"Friends I can do." he said with conviction. "There is nothing wrong with being friends."

"Ok, so what's the problem?"

He paused for a long moment before beginning in full speed not breaking for a single breath. "Right now, my focus needs to be on Katie, I can't afford to be distracted because she needs me. I'm not ready for this Bella, I can't be ready for any of this. Things are moving too fast, one second I'm being promoted, next I'm hiring someone to come over so I can spend more time away from my daughter and then...then we're holding hands...and...and-"

"Edward," I cut in, sighing. "Edward, I am sorry. This is my fault."

He turned to me with pained eyes. "Bella, this is not your fault. My baggage is not your fault. If anything, you've...helped. Katie loves you, everyone appreciates everything you're doing..." he paused. "I appreciate everything you're doing. You're...amazing."

"Then what's the problem?" I squeaked out, not knowing where this courage had built up from.

"I just don't think I'm ready...should I be ready by now? It's only been four years." he paused to snort. "Five, I guess now."

I knew he was speaking of his wife, Tanya. I rested my hand on his knee gently before meeting his gaze.

"If you want to talk, I'm an extraordinary listener."

* * *

><p>Hope you all enjoy! Please leave a comment or review!<p>

~WorkingOnAMiracle


	8. Chapter 8: Our House

Sorry it's so late tonight, I was at work all night and went out with some friends after. I had a hard time with this chapter, the outline was great but everytime I went to write it down it seemed just average. I tried to make it sparkle, so hopefully it doesn't seem too 'just average' to all of you. Thanks for the reviews, let me know what you think! Enjoy.

* * *

><p><em>Our house it has a crowd, there's always something happening<em>

_And it's usually quite loud. _

_Our house, in the middle of our street,_

_Our house, was our castle and our keep_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Eight: Our House<span>

_Edward Cullen _

I found myself daydreaming about the long conversation Bella and I had had about a week and a half ago. Today was my last day of work until after Thanksgiving and I had my students watching some movie to get them through the impossibly long day.

I told Bella everything. It's like, once a little thing started to slip out, the rest came pouring out like vomit. She was right though, she listened and never interrupted once throughout my ramblings.

"_If you need to talk, I'm an extraordinary listener."_

_I turned to look up at her, no sign of a joke or laughter evident in her eyes, just sincerity, then turned away. "I don't know what to say."_

"_When's the last time you talked about her Edward, about...what happened?"_

_I didn't answer. There was no answer. It was an unspoken rule around me that we did not talk about Tanya. My family worried my fragile little defense would fall and I would break...I knew they were right._

"_I don't want to waste your time with silly things." I scoffed. "I'm a grown man...I shouldn't...this shouldn't-"_

"_Edward I know you're feeling vulnerable and the feeling isn't one you like, no one likes it...but you have to open yourself to someone. It's not good to bottle things up." she whispered. "You can trust me."_

_I knew I could. Look how much she had done for us already. Bella was one of the most trustworthy people I knew. We sat in silence for a few more minutes, she was patient and didn't mind while I battled inner demons._

"_It was a car accident." I said slowly and she turned up to meet me. "One freakish year when it was blizzarding here by Mid October. I remember, talking with her on the phone that very day about how crazy the weather had been and how it was going to be a long winter._

_So, it was getting dark and she went to pick up Katie from pre-school one evening after her classes were finished with. I was already home and I knew to expect them around five thirty. Only, five thirty came and pasted, six thirty came and passed. I tried calling her, but there was no answer. It was seven when I was at my breaking point, I called Alice, Esme, Carlisle at work, Emmett, Tanya's friends, my friends..."_

_I broke off shaking my head. The only noises heard were those of our breaths, and the occasional by pass of the wind. _

"_Alice called me back. She told me not to watch the news, she was hysterical. I knew something was wrong, I begged her, pleaded with her to tell me what was going on when between sobs she told me Katie and Tanya were in an accident on main street. My entire family, her's too, rushed to the scene to see if they were ok. Katie was there, crying and bleeding only slightly on the side of her head. They still wanted to take her to the emergency room to make sure there was no internal damage. I saw them carrying Tanya away on a stretcher, her body soaking with blood, slipping in and out of a conscious state. I went up to kiss her, and she said goodbye. I didn't know until I arrived at the hospital she had died on the ambulance ride over."_

_More silence. I turned towards Bella looking for anything, no one was ever this silent. She hung her head low, looking down at her trembling knee caps before looking up at me. She had tears in her eyes, silent glass crystals pouring down her porcelain face. _

"_Oh, Bella."_

"_I am so sorry Edward," she whispered, touching her hand to mine. "That is something...no one should live through in their lifetime. I can only imagine." _

The bell rang and the class disappeared quickly. I swallowed the lump in my throat and stood, straightening my tie. "Have a great holiday everyone," I croaked. "Be safe, make wise decisions!"

"Mr. Cullen?"

I turned to meet the worried eyes of Angela. "Are you ok? You seem...off today."

I smiled. "Just excited about vacation, I have to admit my mind has been spacing in and out today."

She laughed, gathering her books to her chest. "Have a good break Mr. Cullen."

"You too Angela, and stay out of trouble, I know you're a party animal." Her musical chuckle sounded through the room before she dispersed into the halls.

I sat down lazily, wondering when this day would end, but not wanting it to at the same time. Leaving today, meant I would be going home and after paying her for the week and possibly having her stay for dinner, Bella leaves until Monday.

I shouldn't be upset about this. She's only doing her job and her not being there means I am. I should be happy I get to be with Katie until Monday. For once in many years though, I wasn't going to fight the feeling...I was going to miss Bella.

There, I said it. I would miss Bella.

I sighed, rewinding the movie for my next class.

Step one, admit it to yourself.

Step two, admitting it to everyone else.

* * *

><p>"Katie bug, I'm home!" I called out upon entering into the apartment. She came running down the hall to hug me tightly around the middle.<p>

"Daddy!" she cried. "You're home and now you don't have to go back until next week, right?"

"Right," I chuckled, kissing her head.

"Can we stay up late and watch movies?" she begged, bouncing up and down. I leaned down to her height, taking her hands in mine. "We can do whatever you want darling, this is your vacation too."

"Yippie!" she squealed, running into the living room, already in her pajama's. Bella appeared a moment later from the kitchen and smiled gently towards me.

_Is it hot in here, or is it just me? _

I loosened my tie from my neck and put my coat into the hall closet.

"Hi there," she said, pulling the oven mitt off her arm.

"Hi, how are you?" I asked casually. She nodded, telling me about her and Katie's afternoon, all the exciting news she had and how she was thrilled I had time off.

"I made Stir Fry," she added lightly.

"Smells delicious, will you be joining us?" _say yes._

She frowned. "I can't tonight, I'm sorry. I have a longer shift at the hospital tonight since I have the rest of the week off, I have to be there in about an hour."

"Oh," I tried not to let my disappointment show, but I'm not sure how successful I was. "Oh, ok yeah. Uh...let me just grab your money and I'll let you be on your way."

I reached in my back pocket for my wallet when Bella called for Katie to say goodbye. Katie walked in casually before looking us over.

"What are you doing for Thanksgiving, Bella?" she asked in a sweet tone. I smiled at her, it was a nice thing of her to ask.

Bella hesitated for a moment before answering mildly, "Nothing special, just the...same old thing."

"Is your family coming to visit?"

"Katie..."

"No," Bella answered. "They couldn't fly in this time around."

"Are you spending the holidays alone?" she gasped.

"Katie, enough."

Bella chuckled. "Well, my friend Rosalie might come over, so no, I won't be alone."

"What if you and your friend came to my grandparents for dinner?" she asked, her eyes lighting up with hope. My hand froze on my checkbook as I looked Katie over. Where was she getting at?

"Oh, no Katie honey, it's ok. You're having a family dinner."

"You're part of our family," she insisted. "Isn't she, daddy?"

They both turned to me and I swallowed hard. "Bella we would love...for you, and your friend to join us for dinner on Thursday night."

She smiled, one larger than I've ever seen on her lips.

"Really?"

"We wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5 Con't: Our House <span>

_Isabella Swan_

"I can't believe we're going to be eating with Dr. Cullen tonight!" Rosalie squealed, tossing around my entire wardrobe on my bed. "What are you wearing Bells?"

"I don't know...dress pants?"

Rosalie turned to me with a deathly glare. "Oh no...no you are not. What the hell is wrong with your wardrobe? You'd think you don't ever go out or something."

"I don't. I'm a nurse and home health aide...I wear scrubs and jeans."

"What's this?"

I turned to face her, holding a zipped bag from the deserted regions of my closet. She unzipped the bag and gasped. "Why didn't you say something?"

"That was a dress I bought for a wedding four years ago," I shook my head, dismissing it as a possibility. "That's not even appropriate for the dinner."

"What are you talking about? It's perfect. Oh Bella, this is gorgeous."

She pulled it out, a dark purple number that fit rather snugly against the body. It was strapless, but a black sweater could fix that and dress it down.

"It won't even fit."

"Shut up, it will too." She said grinning at it. "Bella, if for nothing else, do this for me..I never get to see you in anything _pretty._ Humor me."

"What do you care? If you wanted to see girls looking pretty all day you should have gone into fashion design, not nursing."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean. Plus, it might be nice for Edward you know, to see you in something that's not jeans and a t-shirt. All dolled up."

"Why would he care about what I looked like?"

She rolled her eyes towards me. "Please Bella, you just told me about this long heart to heart you had with the man, it's obvious he feels something towards you...maybe nothing strong, but something there."

"And..."

"And, what are you feeling Bella?"

"Right now?" I asked, taking a sip of my coffee. "I'm feeling over my head."

* * *

><p>"You look so nice Bella," Rosalie commented once more on the way over to Edward's house. She had helped me curl my hair lightly and pin it up before we left for the night. Rosalie wore her hair pin straight, I had never seen it down and it was much longer than I expected. She wore a black skirt and white blouse with black peep toed heals.<p>

Of course she looked beautiful.

"Why do I feel so nervous?" she chuckled, shaking her head. "It's like a date or something."

"I can't believe I'm eating dinner at Dr. Cullen's house!" She squealed a moment later, cabbage patching. "Just wait until Irena hears about this one. Do you think he'll be surprised to see me there?"

"Edward told him I had a friend coming, so I don't think he'll be unprepared."

"Well, that's good." she said, pulling up into their long drive. Our eyes widened at the size of the estate, but I guess we should've expected it, Dr. Cullen had been one of the most glorified doctors for decades. Most likely since Edward and them were small.

"Just remember," I told Rosalie while our heals clicked on the pavement, making our way to the grand front entrance, Rosalie's hands shaking nervously. "Tonight, Dr. Cullen isn't 'Dr. Cullen.' He's a father, a husband, and a grandfather. He's eating with his family on a Holiday."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." she nodded.

I heard the sound of feet pounding on the other side, hurtling towards the door and figured it was Katie, coming to greet us. She pulled the large green doors open and looked us over wide eyed.

"You look like _Barbie's!_" she exclaimed, jumping into my arms excitedly. I laughed, hugging her back. Rosalie had been right in guessing this was a formal event, Katie was all dressed up in a green velvet and silk dress with white tights covering her legs and a green head band over her head. I was surprised she decided to wear nothing fully covering her, but then again her peach fuzz was growing in nicely.

Or perhaps, today she just didn't care much.

"Bella," I heard Edward say, almost questioningly.

"Doesn't she look beautiful?" Katie inquired, spinning in front of me. "Huh? Doesn't she daddy?"

"She does...look very nice." Edward nodded, smiling towards me. "Can I uh, take your coats?"

"Edward this is Rosalie, Rosalie; Edward."

"Nice to finally meet you," she said excitedly, sticking her hand out at him. "I've heard so much about you-uh, about you're family. Thank you so much for the invitation."

He smiled towards her, letting go of her hand after a moment. "Of course Rosalie, it's nice to meet you as well. Bella has mentioned you on occasion, referring to you as...what was it? The 'favorite' charge nurse?"

Rosalie giggled and I shook my head as he winked at me.

"Is Bella here?" I heard Emmett ask before turning the corner. Immedietly, his eyes met Rosalie's, by passing me completely and smiling towards her. "Well hello there."

"Hello."

"You must be the friend," he said, his voice more smooth that I think I've ever heard it. Rosalie giggled, pushing back a chunk of her hair. "The friend's name is Rosalie."

"What a lovely name."

"Come on," Edward laughed, taking me off guard by extending a hand to me. "Lets give these two a little privacy. My parents want to officially meet you in here anyways."

Turning the corner, Alice and Jasper could be seen drinking glasses of wine and laughing with Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. They all turned their attention to me at the arrival, wide eyed.

"Wow, you clean up nice." Alice smirked, taking another sip of the liquid. She walked over to me before wrapping her arms around me. "How are you?"

"Good, it's nice to see you again Alice."

"This is my boyfriend, Jasper." He leaned in towards me, introducing myself. "And you're...Edward's girlfriend?"

I blushed deeply, shaking my head. "No, no I'm um...Katie's health aide."

"Oh," Jasper said confused, before turning jokingly towards Edward. "Didn't want to be on duty tonight, huh?"

He opened his mouth to protest, but it was Mrs. Cullen's voice who sounded in the room before anyone else's could. "No, Bella is part of our family. Anyone taking care of or loving Katie is, and, it's a pleasure to meet you dear."

She wrapped her arms around me before placing a gentle kiss on my cheek. Dr. Cullen smiled knowingly towards me before catching me in his embrace. "Good to see you again," he winked.

"You know, Rosalie is here tonight too."

"Two nurses and a doctor, I think we're set in any given emergency," he joked, patting my back before Rosalie and Emmett came waltzing in, engaged in conversation.

Katie tugged on the back of my dress before I turned to face her. She smiled up at me before moving her finger for me to come in closer.

"Yes?" I teased her, leaning in. She took my palm in her own and placed a wadded up piece of paper inside of it.

"What is this?" I asked her.

"Read it...later, when you get home. It's just something for you."

"Thank you," I smiled towards her, kissing her cheek and keeping an arm swung around her.

"When can we eat?"

* * *

><p>"How did you like the food?" Edward mumbled in my ear, startling as he came up from behind me. I smiled, turning into him before patting my stomach.<p>

"I think I gained five pounds."

"We have marshmallows to roast yet, you know. Better save some room in there."

I laughed, leaning against the beautiful marbled counter top. Alice had disappeared with Katie up stairs to grab another box of Christmas decorations to add to another corner of the house not yet reached. The whole piece looked like a real life gingerbread house.

I'd seen at least four trees already, the main entrance was engulfed in decoration and the house smelled like candy canes.

Emmett, Carlisle, Jasper and Rosalie sat in the living room, watching the Thanksgiving football game. Edward had nudged me during dinner, chuckling at Rosalie and Emmett in their own little world at the end of the table, giggling about something.

"_I haven't seen him trying this hard since high school."_

"Want to get some fresh air?" He asked of me, nodding towards the back porch of the house. I allowed him to take me out, following his lead until we were leaning over the railing.

"I've been trying to be more honest," he confessed only a minute or two after being outside.

"Oh? Well that's good, I suppose."

"Maybe," he admitted, twiddling his fingers anxiously.

"Was there something you wanted to be honest with me about?" I prompted, expecting the worst. He turned to look at me, and quickly, without warning, his lips touched mine.

His hand, resting on my face kept me from pulling away, until finally his soft lips pushed away from me. I watched his steadily for a long moment, his eyes drifting in and out of sanity, his expression a grimace, a smile, a frown, a half smile, sadness lacing his eyes.

"Edward, stay with me," I urged, taking his hand in mine. "Tell me what you're feeling."

"I need help," he whispered. "To know this is ok." he turned to face me with pained eyes. "Will you help me?"

"Isn't that why you hired me?"

With that, I earned another kiss.

* * *

><p>Rosalie ended up staying the night at my house, high off of life and giggling like a school girl from how her night had gone. The entire way home we had talked about how Emmett and her had hit it off so well and even exchanged numbers. I didn't mention the kiss to her, there seemed to be no reason to. It was between Edward and I, we had a lot to straighten out before I had the right to go around bragging.<p>

"Oh Bella, I could just drag him to my bed and fuck his brains out!"

"Sounds like love," I chuckled, slipping out of the dress and into my most comfortable pair of sweats.

She rolled her eyes. "He was sweet too, but damn...is he hot."

"He's probably saying the same about you now. Jeez Rosalie, are you a man or a woman?"

She laughed, plopping onto my bed with ease. "I'm smart enough to realize there is no such thing as the perfect guy, every guy is a horny dick who is just trying to get in your pants, but then there's that one special horny dick who really does love you...on top of wanting to get in your pants."

"Romantic."

"Eh, Romance is over rated anyways." she turned over and bid me a goodnight.

I snuck into the bathroom to read the note Katie had given to me, not wanting to disturb Rosalie but needing the light. It was a poem, a short one done in sloppy hand writing, but a poem.

_My Watcher; My Bella_

_I keep you in my prayers at night, thank my lucky stars you've come to me._

_You're like an angel, my watcher, my guardian_

_Everything I need you to be. _

_Sometimes, I think my mom might have sent you, to cheer me up. To change our lives._

_You've done so much, we can never repay._

_In my heart, you will always stay._

_Thank you Bella. _

I read it five times over before tucking the irreplaceable piece of paper in my jewlery box beside my bed. I knew she was a beautiful poet, she had that calmness to her. Hearing the poem she had made special for me made me itch to read some more of her work. I kissed it lightly before climbing into bed, laying on the opposite side of Rosalie, my phone lit up on my nightstand with a text message, from Edward.

_Trying to be honest..._

_If I'm being honest, you're still on my mind._

* * *

><p>Let me know what you're thinking; Thank you so much for all the love and support you've all shown so far. Please leave a review! Song is; Our House by Madness. Oh, and I forgot to say, Ch.7 was 'Lonely for Her' by Jack's Mannequin. Thanks guys!<p>

~WorkingOnAMiracle


	9. Chapter 9: Ours

I can't thank you all enough for the love! I'm so glad you're enjoying the story and little Katie. Just a Heads Up, I'm leaving for vacation with a few friends tomorrow afternoon and will not be back until next Monday (September 5th). While I'm on Vacation I wouldn't expect much updating, I'll try if I can but we'll be pretty busy. Don't worry though, I'll be back next Monday and update then or Tuesday.

Now, enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Don't you worry your pretty little mind, <em>

_People throw rocks at things that shine, and l__ife makes love look hard..._

_The stakes are high, the water's rough_

_But this love is ours. _

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Nine: Ours <span>

_Edward Cullen_

"I'm in love."

I look up from my desk to see Emmett grinning like an idiot, walking further into my class. It was half way through the second period of the day, my first day back from break. I was still feeling pretty lousy from this morning, Katie had cried when I dropped her off at school-not wanting the break to end.

I tried telling her she had another week off in just about three weeks but it was too far away for her to comprehend. Wondering how she was holding up all day had me on edge, though I was sure she was fine, I wished more than anything I could have driven her home and cuddled up on the couch for the day.

"Well aren't you going to ask how my weekend was?" Emmett scoffed, leaning up against my desk.

"No, but I have a feeling you'll tell me anyways."

"Cold, Bro. Really."

"Just tell me, Emmett."

"I can't wait to see her again, we're going out tomorrow night when she's off. I took her out this past Saturday for dinner and we had such a good time. Who'd thought Bella come in handy for me, huh?"

"Yeah, amazing how things work out that way."

"So, what went down with you and Ms. Swan anyways? I saw you guys sneak outside." He winked.

I frowned towards my computer screen. The last person I needed to be talking about personal stuff to is Emmett. With his big mouth, we might as well be back in High School with how quickly news would spread.

"Nothing."

"Oh come on dude, I'm not blind. I see the way you two stare at each other, it's cute kind of. Glad to see you're finally moving on, you know? Time to move forward, it's good for yo-"

"Enough!" I slammed my fists down on the desk and Emmett jumped back slightly, looking at me with confused eyes. "That's it...just...quit it would you? I'm finished with this conversation."

He snickered then, "She didn't cock block you, did she?"

"What? N-" I stopped, breathing heavily through my nostrils. "No. Emmett."

"What's wrong then? You're awfully cranky for someone who just had half a week off."

I was silent, turning back to the computer to finish checking all the email I had ignored for the past five days. Emmett stayed, but didn't say anything, his eyes tuning into the television on the other side of the room, playing the news.

"Was it something I said?" he finally mumbled, not looking to me, and with those words its as if I snapped.

"Time to move on? Time to move forward? What the hell is all of that about?" I hissed towards him. "You have no right Emmett, you have no right to tell me to just forget and move on. It's not that simple, it's not something that changes at the drop of a hat."

He sighed, running a hand over his hair. "Jeez man, I didn't mean it that way...I promise. I speak before my mind can catch up with me, you know that about me!"

"It's just...a constant war. A inner battle that never dies Emmett." I said, my finger nails digging into the wood of the desk, all my emotions surfacing, suddenly the classroom didn't have nearly enough air.

"I don't feel right about it, but she's all I can think about. Half of me is saying this ok, normal, it's time. The other half is thoroughly disgusted with me, not trusting these feelings and can't understand how I could just move on. Tanya didn't ask to die."

"And you didn't ask for her to either!" Emmett exclaimed, for the first time raising his voice. "And damn it, Tanya would not want this Edward! She would not want you to be here...five some years later not knowing if it's right to move on, to be happy. Edward, you've been miserable long enough. You've been mourning since the moment you found out she was dead-" his voice broke off in a soft rasp. He turned to look up, clearing his throat and breathing through his nose.

"Not a day goes by where I don't miss Tanya." He whispered. "Her love for life, her laugh, the way she made you happy, the way she loved Katie. We all miss her, Edward, you aren't alone."

"You don't get it Emmett. You don' t know how it feels!"

"You're right. I don't know how it feels, but how can I when you don't ever let anyone in?"

I had nothing to say to Emmett. He was right of course, but my mouth wouldn't move to tell him. My hands clenched in fists as I stared at him, neither of us budging, both solid rocks.

"You don't see clearly Edward," he whispered. "You don't see the way you stare at Bella, the way Katie stares at Bella...and the way Bella is with Katie and you."

"I do see that Emmett, that's the problem. There would be no problem if I wasn't attracted to her."

"So you're attracted to her?" he asked, with raised eyebrows.

"Dear god Emmett, yes! Obviously I am attracted to Bella. I think she's a wonderful gir-woman. She's smart, and talented, and loving and patient and..."

"Say it."

"You know already."

"Say it."

"She's a very pretty girl."

"Edward..."

"She's beautiful."

"Dude."

"She's hot, ok?" I hissed through clenched teeth. "She's so much of...everything, I'm just left feeling like I want her to come back when she leaves and never leave when she's around."

"You realize what you just said, don't you?" He asked, a snarky smile on his features.

"I'm in _love?"_ I snorted sarcastically.

He shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest with a smirk. "That's the same thing you said about Tanya, bro."

* * *

><p>The day passed in a blur, one event after the other, making complete sense and none at the same time. When Mr. Banner called me to his office seventh period, I doubted it was for anything good.<p>

He stared at me for a long moment, his hands folded and sitting neatly on his desk. I looked down at my sweating palms, wondering what in gods name Emmett was talking with my class about with my absent state-he was closest by and not busy, an easy fill in.

"Mr. Cullen, first things first...how are you doing?"

"How am I...doing?" I repeated the question, unsure of where he was getting at. He smiled, "How are things going at home, with everything else non school related?"

"Well, sir. Everything seems to be going...in a good direction."

"Good," he nodded, fixing a trinket on his desk. "Edward, I haven't put too much pressure on you now, have I?"

"What? Sir, did I lead you to that impression?"

"No, it's just that...well, I heard from, around, that you were not entirely focused on your classes today...the way you normally are."

"Sir...I am so sorr-"

"I'm not looking for an apology Edward, everyone has hard days it's just...I know you're under sensitive conditions, I wanted to make sure everything was alright at home."

"Katie is doing fine, sir."

"If you don't think this internship is going to work out for you..."

"No! Please sir."

"I would never take it away from you Edward, I just wanted to let you know you are not cornered into this."

"I know, sir."

"Well," he sniffed, nodding towards the door. "That'll be all Mr. Cullen."

"Thank you, sir."

"And Edward..."

I turned to meet his gaze and he frowned. "If you need anything, do not hesitate to ask."

"Thank you, sir."

The walk back to my class was a long one. My feet felt heavier than they typically did and it seemed as if the hallway was growing longer, narrower and harder to reach. By the time I was turning the handle on the classroom door I was feeling much like a fish drowning.

Emmett's eyes faced me, brightly when I turned in the room, as did most of the students.

"So what do you think guys? Time for a makeover or what?"

Voices flooded through the room with talk before Emmett stepped away from the blackboard. There was a bubble on each side of the board, one with a yes and about twenty or so tallies in it and the other side with a no, which had no tallies.

"What are you doing?" I dared to ask.

"I'm not the only one who's ready for you to be happy." Emmett said, smiling as wide as the freshman sitting in front of me. "Seems we're unanimous in the decision."

* * *

><p>I had the windows down and the heat off on the car ride home but still was sweating. Mr. Banner dismissed me early from after school duties, knowing fully well my mind was elsewhere. I apologized and promised him by tomorrow I would be more on my game, he said he could only hope I was right. I owed him.<p>

Bella and Katie weren't expecting me home for another hour and a half, this was sure to surprise the pair of them, hopefully in the same way. I pulled into the drive and was out the car soon after it was turned off.

I didn't call out as I usually did when I got home but opened the door quietly. Katie was right in the living room, sucking on an ice pop. She glanced in my direction and took a double glance before jumping off the couch and running towards me.

"Daddy! Are you early or did it go super fast?" she asked, hugging me tightly against her, the Popsicle bopping against my head. I held her body tight to my own, kissing her cheek and crushing her bones against me. I had missed her just as much, if not more than she had missed me.

"I'm early. Mr. Banner let me take an afternoon off, surprised?"

"Yes!" she squealed, jumping up and down as I put her back on the ground. Bella peeped from around the corner, wiping her hands off of her jeans.

"You're early."

She stopped in front of me and I swallowed heavily. Instinct had been kicking in more than ever lately, and was telling me to kiss her. However, Katie was hanging on my leg right next to me. Even though I knew she loved Bella, this was something we needed to talk about I would think. She would need to be told what was going on, what if she wasn't ready for me to move on? What if-

"Dad?"

"Yes Katie?" I whispered.

"When are you just going to kiss her?"

Bella blushed, letting out a small giggle, followed by Katie before she moved away from us both, heading back for the family room, mumbling something about 'privacy'.

"Smart girl," I laughed awkwardly.

"I heard she inherited her fathers brains," Bella bit her lip. I was entranced. I leaned in, she leaned in, it lasted only a second and it was finished. Not too sloppy, not too pushy, just light, airy and perfection.

Just Bella.

She motioned for me to follow her into the kitchen, away from the prying eyes of my eight year old who was currently cabbage patching in the living room. I had barely turned the corner before Bella pulled my tie, pushing my body closer to her own.

I gasped, her lips meeting mine; greedy, more passionate but not pushing me to do anything I didn't want to. She met my pace, matched my feel and waited for me to react. My head snowballed, turning into a large storm. It was fuzzy and unclear and took several moments of refocusing to fight my way back to Bella.

She broke the kiss. Pictures of Tanya overshadowing Bella, Bella bypassing Tanya. My heart twisting up in my chest.

"Stay with me Edward," she said softly, running a hand over my cheek.

"Kiss me," I whispered.

"You're not ready, it's ok...take a minute."

I pulled her into me and took her head in my hand, pressing my lips into hers greedily. She smiled within the kiss, resting her hands on my hips as our lips worked in perfect sync.

"Whoa!"

We broke away immediately at the sound of Katie's voice. She stared at us wide eyed before grinning madly.

"Go Bella!"

Then she looked me over, shock raising in her eyebrows. "Go dad."

Bella sighed, leaning back against the counter top, watching Katie stroll away leisurely. "She's no normal kid, huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"Isn't she supposed to be totally against this and repulsed by the idea of us being together? That's how it is in the movies anyways, the kid is never happy."

I poured myself a glass of water. "She doesn't remember much of her mother, I'm sure that helps. She really only remembers having me around."

She leaned into me, resting her head on my shoulder. I could smell her hair, like strawberries and sighed. Maybe Emmett was right, this was all fitting together so perfectly...so smoothly. Perhaps, it was a sign, it was time for me to move forward.

* * *

><p>It was late that night when I was up looking through old picture books. Pictures of when Katie was first born, her growing up, first day of school, birthday parties. I looked through Tanya and my wedding album for the first time since the death, and old pictures of us back from High School.<p>

It wasn't until I stumbled across a picture from our first anniversary that I recalled a conversation we had that night. We were laying right on this bed, everyone had left and Katie was fast asleep. Tanya and I had just finished making love when we laid out of breath in each others embraces, out of no where she said something that made the hair on my arms stand erect.

"_If I ever died, what would you want to do?"_

"_What are you talking about, Tanya?" I asked, looking her over with concern. "What's wrong with you?"_

"_Nothing, nothing Edward," she chuckled, kissing my chest. "You're so uptight it was just a question, hypothetical."_

"_What would I want to do, or what would I do?"_

"_Both, I guess."_

_I stared at her a long moment, her doe eyes boring into mine a smirk forming on her lips._

"_I'd prefer not to talk about it."_

"_Well just so you know, if something happened to me...I'd want you to be happy."_

I sighed, tucking the picture back into the slot. She had said it herself, and I had mourned long enough, hadn't I? It wasn't like Bella and I were getting married or even serious.

"Thank you, Tanya." I mumbled, turning off the light and falling into sleeps embrace.

* * *

><p><em>Isabella Swan<em>

It was approaching two in the morning and things in the hospital were just getting interesting. A woman came in with a black eye after getting into a fist fight with her boyfriend; screaming profanities and taking swings at anyone who came near her. We needed two doctors to hold her down in order to get even a decent check up on her.

Another family came in with their teenage son, who was having severe stomach pains.

"On a scale of one to ten how does this feel?" I asked, gently pushing into the spot on his stomach where he said the pain was emitting. He hissed violently and jumped away with a groan. "Eleven!"

My guess was appendicitis, but it wasn't my call to make. I called a doctor in to look at it immediately and moved on to my next patient. I had come a long way since beginning in the ER and could even talk with the board about moving to a different wing before Christmas.

Rosalie passed by me in a blur.

"You doin' alright?" she shouted out to me in passing.

"Yeah, you?"

"Hanging in there!" she laughed, grabbing a sterile needle and heading back into the room she left from.

"Help! Emergency!"

I groaned, turning around to come face to face with a very pregnant mother and expecting father. I smiled, not being able to help it and congratulated the screaming mother.

"Get me to a room!" she cried out. "This baby is coming...now!"

I called the maternity ward and let them know an expecting family was down here, ready for pick up as soon as they could get here, to which the mother retorted; _Make them come now!_

I slid back into my room with the stomach ache boy just in time for Dr. Cullen to come out and grab me by the forearm to follow him.

"He needs to be wheeled up to surgery now, there's no doubt in my mind he has a ruptured appendix. They're expecting him, can you do it?"

"Yeah uh...by bed or chair."

He sighed, exasperated. Poor Dr. Cullen was supposed to have gone home an hour ago.

"Bed, yes do it by bed, he's having trouble moving."

"On it."

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"_Hurry."_

* * *

><p>It was nearly five in the morning when I finally rested my feet, pulling up a chair next to Rosalie. The boy had gone through a successful surgery and the mother had a baby boy resting peacefully for the night with her. The combative woman was taken downtown for questioning and after that there was for silence.<p>

I pulled out my phone, a text message from Edward flashing at me. I glanced at the time, eleven and sighed.

_I know you're probably working and can't talk right now but I should let you know Katie talked about you the entire time after you left, right up until bedtime...We really appreciate everything you do for us._

"I know that grin...thats a 'I've found someone special' kind of grin. You're talking to Edward?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, he just texted me about something cute Katie had done."

"What ever happened with Jake?" she asked. "You know, cute butt Jake you went out drinking with a few times?"

"I know which Jake you're talking about Rose...and nothing happened with him. We went out twice, he was a nice guy but... a little bit too immature for me. We could barely form a decent conversation together."

"Edward is quite mature..." she spoke, her voice sing song like. "I don't mean to jump the gun or anything...but what if something did come of you and Edward?"

"What if...?" I questioned her back.

"Would you be up for...you know, _parenting?_ You'd be thrown into being both a mother and a wife in one big package deal."

I shook my head. "It wouldn't be like that. If something did happen between Edward and I, I would never try to be Katie's mother, even if she wanted me to be like that. The thing is, Katie doesn't remember much of her mother...so she'd probably be thrilled at the idea of me becoming her new mom."

"So...whats the problem then?"

"Edward remembers Katie's mom...I don't know, it might be just a hunch but I'm pretty sure he wouldn't like me stepping in for the roll. Katie is not my little girl. I would love her like my own and treat her kindly, but leave the discipline to Edward."

"So you've thought about this?" Rosalie asked with raised eyebrows.

"Oh, shut up." I scoffed, red faced. "What about you, huh? How are things with Emmett?"

"We're going out tomorrow for dinner," she giggled. "He's so handsome and sweet. That whole teacher thing sure gets me hot too."

"Oh god, Rose."

"Excuse me Mr. Cullen, I'm not quite sure I understand, could I stay after for some_ extra help?" _she sighed wistfully, batting her eyelashes.

"I see what you think about?"

"Eh, it's one of the reasons we make such a good match. He thinks it's hot I'm a nurse, I think it's hot he's a teacher. Imagine the sex."

"I'd prefer not too."

"Oh and I can only imagine yours and Edwards. It'd be all uptight, missionary."

I blushed, looking away from her with a scowl. I hadn't thought much of Edward and I engaging in more...intimate affections of love, but now that she mentioned it, I'd be an idiot to say I didn't enjoy the thought. It would be such a long time though, it would take a lot of trust from him.

We could get there I was sure, look how far we had gone together already, the way he kissed me this afternoon brought butterflies to my stomach, leaving my knees weak.

Now I could only imagine how he would be in bed...

* * *

><p>I caught Katie upstairs in her room, fiddling around with her notebook once again when I knocked on her door. She let me in without hesitation, and this time, didn't immediately close her notebook but left it lingering in front of me.<p>

"Writing some new stuff?" I asked her, nodding towards the book. She nodded slowly, her painted fingernails dancing around the edges before she handed it over to me, not meeting my gaze.

"You can...look through it if you want."

I opened it up hesitantly to the first page before her hand crashed down on it.

"Just, not the first one."

"Not the first one, got it." I agreed flipping to the sixth or seventh page.

_Heaven_

_I've never given much thought to how I'd die._

_What if no one wants me in heaven?_

_The IV drips liquid, the pain twists in my stomach_

_Where is everyone when I need them most?_

_Sometimes, I feel like I shouldn't try._

_Something keeps me holding on._

_Heaven doesn't seem as great as they make it seem._

I flip towards the end.

_Mystery Mother_

_They say she could light up a room with her dazzling hair._

_They say she could make anyone care._

_They say she smiled so brightly the sun shown over her always_

_Rain, snow or shine...it didn't matter much to her anyways._

_They say she could make anything sound good._

_If no one else could help, she always could._

_They tell me she loved me dearly and would do anything for me._

_I find it hard to believe, because where is she?_

_My mystery mother is someone of wonder._

_I just wish I had gotten to known her._

Under the poem was a picture she had drawn, of her standing with a slight frown next to a woman who had an arm around her, only the woman's head was a question mark.

I looked back up at Katie, who bashfully turned her attention to one of her stuffed animals. I closed the book and smiled towards her.

"What did you think?" she whispered.

"I think you are far beyond your years in the most beautiful way."

"Grandpa calls me an old soul." she agreed quietly.

"You're a brilliant writer Katie, maybe you should publish a book of poems one day."

She laughed at that before jumping into my lap, her arms lacing around my neck. "You're the only person I've ever shown them to."

"Thank you for trusting me with something of great importance to you."

"The poem I wrote for you is in there too...I copied it before I gave it to you." She slipped out a picture from that night, one of me and her. I was holding her in my arms and we both stood grinning widely.

She ran her fingers over it before slipping it back into the notebook. We both sat there in silence for a long moment before she sighed.

"Bella?"

"Yes, Katie?"

"What'll happen this summer...once daddy is home all the time?" she turned up to me with pain evident in her eyes. "Will you still come and visit?"

"Oh, Katie," I whispered, kissing her head.

"Because, I'll miss you if you don't. I'll really miss you Bella."

I cuddled into her, hugging her close. "I will always be here for you Katie."

"Promise?"

"_Always."_

* * *

><p>A little short, I know but I still have packing to do! We were supposed to fly out this morning but our flight was canceled because we had a layover in NYC, which, in case you've been hiding under a rock, was scheduled to be hit by Hurricane Irene today of all days! Anyways, heading out a day late. Have a fantastic week everyone! Please feel free to leave a review! Song is 'Ours' by Taylor Swift.<p>

~WorkingOnAMiracle


	10. Chapter 10: You

Hey everyone, I am alive. Sorry this is about a week late. We got back from Vacation very late Monday night, and it has been one hell of a week. Anyways, I'm back and chapters will be up more regularly. Hope you enjoy this next chapter. Happy Saturday!

* * *

><p><em>I don't want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need<em>

_I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true, all I want for Christmas is…_

_you._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Ten: You<span>

_Edward Cullen_

"I hate Christmas."

"Can't you get arrested for saying that in public?" Alice questioned, fully taking advantage of the season, decked out in candy cane tights a red dress and green jingle bells hanging around her neck.

"You know what I mean. I hate being in public until Christmas is over...people are rude." I grit my teeth as yet another body bumps into me, sending my bags knocking into my legs without apologizing. "Thanks for coming with me, Al."

"No problem."

I watched as Alice swiped a hand full of candy canes from a basket outside a child's store and sauntered off. We had been to every inch of the mall, from women's stores to mens, to department stores, and now, it was Katie's turn.

Alice had gotten her several outfits from different children's stores, spending well over my estimated amount of three hundred dollars. Emmett had mentioned casually he had invested into getting her one of those...Nintendo DS's and a few games to keep her occupied, my parents got her god only knows what.

I pulled out the crinkled list from my pocket of things she wanted, a few items already crossed off, and stared at the toy store ahead of me. Emmett was supposed to meet me here with Alice, but blew it off for plans with his new girlfriend, Rosalie. I was just happy Jasper couldn't get away from Seattle for the weekend, otherwise both my siblings would have abandoned me.

"What did you get for Bella?" Alice asked casually, when we had been looking around the store for about twenty minutes. I didn't turn to face her but kept my eyes fixed on the paint set in front of me.

"What do you mean?"

"What did you get her for Christmas?" Alice asked again, as if I were slow.

"I haven't gotten her anything yet." I heard a sharp intake of breath from Alice and turned to her questioningly. Her eyes were wide and her mouth in a hard line.

"Shame on you! You _are_ getting her something; aren't you?"

"Well of course Alice! She's done so much for us. I just don't know what yet. I haven't shopped for a woman in...quite some time."

Alice rested her arm on my shoulder and smiled at me wickedly. "Allow me to point you in the right direction, dear brother."

I followed her pointed finger until my eyes landed on a store down the hall.

_Kay Jewelers_

"All women love diamonds."

* * *

><p>It was quite a task hiding Katie's presents, because I knew her well enough to know she snoops...and does a poor job of it at that. One year, the year before last, all her presents had been neatly wrapped and tucked into my closet. It wasn't until I went to place them under the tree that I realized someone had peeled back the paper in order to see what laid behind it. Two nights later she came into my room sobbing because she was afraid Santa thought she was bad for doing it.<p>

This year, they were going directly under the tree, the most obvious of hiding spots. Somewhere where I could see if she had been snooping, and it was impossible for her to dig into them ahead of time.

It wasn't like she had too long of a wait, Christmas was only four days away.

When Alice and I barreled into the house, the blistering cold whipping in after us, the house smelled like ginger bread.

"Daddy, is that you?" I heard Katie call out eagerly. "Come into the kitchen!"

Esme stood behind Katie, mixing a bowl of home made ginger bread cookie dough, several plates of fresh cookies laying out to cool. Shortbreads, sugar cookies, chocolate chips and gingerbreads all laid on platter after platter for eating.

"Didn't you two get busy?" I asked, swiping one.

"Hey!" Katie squealed, hands on her hips. "That plate is for my class daddy! Don't steal anymore!"

"Yeah, daddy!" Esme teased, punching my shoulder softly. I laughed, wiggling my eyebrows at Katie before finishing off the cookie bits. "I had to taste test them, to make sure they were good enough."

Katie rolled her eyes, humoring me. "And..."

"And they are delicious."

"Well duh!"

Alice and I excused ourselves from the party in the kitchen to head upstairs and wrap all the presents that would stay at my house under the tree, where we would be opening presents Christmas morning.

Alice had always been good at wrapping things, mine looked like a five year old art project, so when it came to wrapping the Christmas presents, I handed them off to her.

"It's because I'm a girl," she concluded with a smirk. "It's in our blood."

"Wrapping presents?"

"Being better at everything than boys."

"Glad to see you haven't grown up a bit Ali."

She smiled, biting off a piece of ribbon before curling it with scissors. "Hey, Edward, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Ali, what's up?"

"How did you propose to Tanya?"

My eyes shot up at her with wonder. "You already know this story Alice. You were there."

"I know _I know_ the artificial story, but I want the inside scoop. Do you think she knew you were going to propose?"

"Why all the questions?" I asked, placing another present in a big pile.

"Well...don't freak out or anything, but I think maybe, just maybe Jasper might propose to me soon."

"What?"

"No freaking remember, and I don't even know. I just have this...this gut feeling. It could be completely wrong," she shrugged, then smiled dreamily. "I hope not though."

"Alice, you're twenty one. You're still a student...you aren't ready to get married!"

"Uh earth to Edward, you're the one who thought I was an old hag for not having settled down yet."

"Well that was before...now, I'm beginning to think you're a tad young."

"You were eighteen."

"Tanya was pregnant, Alice."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, don't use that as an excuse. You would have married Tanya non the less."

"You're right, I would have. Not fresh out of high school though."

"I'm not fresh out of high school Edward! I'm twenty one! I'm not getting any younger. Maybe I'm ready to start my life, to start my own family." she blushed, looking down at one of the Barbie dolls I had gotten for Katie, stroking the box. "Maybe, I want my own little Katie."

"Now you want kids?" I asked, my voice cracking. "You've never even talked about children before."

"I've never had a cause to...but now I do. I want Jasper to be my husband, to be my kids father...he's so right for me Edward. I see myself with him for the rest of my life."

I sighed, running a hand through my hair. There was no doubt in my mind the love they shared for one another. However, marriage meant a series of things. One being, Jasper had a job, a high paying one...in Seattle. The thought of Alice not being a phone call away, not popping in after class just to steal my food and have Katie paint her nails...

I swallowed a lump in my throat and her hand rested on my knee.

"Tell me what you're thinking."

I shook my head, and she waited for a long moment while I cleared my throat. "I'm thinking...I don't think I'm ready to lose you too."

"Oh, Edward," Alice spoke, her voice breaking. She climbed into my lap, throwing her arms around my neck and rubbing my back softly. "You will never lose me Edward...I will always be here for you...and for Katie. I love you both too much to let you get away! I want to be there to watch Katie grow, plus, who better to teach her about boys and girl stuff than Aunt Alice?"

I smiled down at her before she placed a quick kiss on my cheek. "You're a fantastic big brother, and even better dad...I just want to be like you Edward. I'm sick of being baby Alice. It's time for me to grow a bit, don't you think?"

"You have grown Ali, into a beautiful, talented young woman."

She blushed, wrapping another present and thanking me under her breath. It was silent for a long moment before she chucked another present into my lap.

"So, whenever you're ready to tell me that story..."

* * *

><p>With only two more days until School ended for the break, kids like Katie had no homework and were mostly watching movies and playing around. My freshman however, had a test tomorrow. I had warned them a few days ago, listening and taking in the moans and groans with ease. It was much easier to take an exam and pass before a break than after, they agreed after I reasoned with them.<p>

I had been working on the test key, worrying if it was too hard or too easy for about three hours when I heard a knock rattle on my door, making me jump. I glanced at the clock, nearly eleven at night- Katie should be long asleep by now.

Non the less, her small body slipped in past my door and shut it tightly, her eyes sleepy and her night gown nearly down to her ankles.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, clearing a spot of my papers for her to climb into bed with me. She snuggled up against my body and held my middle tightly.

"Can I sleep in here tonight?" she asked me quietly.

"Uh...sure...yeah, ok. What happened?" I asked, pushing everything to the floor in neat piles and climbing under the covers with her. I shut off the light and her body jumped visibly. "Are you ok, Katie?"

She nodded, coughing a little, scooting up as closely to me as she could. "I had a bad dream."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head, digging it into the pillows deeper, her hands clinging to my sleep shirt. "Maybe in the morning."

"Ok..." I mumbled sadly. I rubbed her head softly before kissing her once, turning to face the other way hoping sleep should find me.

"Ouch Mr. Cullen, a test before Christmas? Are you scrooge or something?"

My entire class looked up to see Jessica walking through the door. They studied her for a minute before turning their attention back to the test. I chuckled waving her over towards my desk.

"Better now than later. Where are you supposed to be Ms. Stanley? Skipping class?"

She rolled her eyes, sitting on my desk. "Jeez, you give a guy a little power and look what it does to him. No, _Principal Cullen,_ I'm not skipping class, I'm only in study hall. I just stopped by to make sure you told Katie Merry Christmas for me."

"Thank you Jessica, I will."

"Good...can I have one?" she pointed to the candy canes and I grinned, handing out the bowl to her. "Be good over break, don't get into trouble."

"Yada yada yada!" She winked before disappearing out the hallway. The bell rang shortly after and the student's filed out smoothly after wishing me a good holiday. Emmett appeared a moment later, wearing a hideous green colored dress shirt and a goofy grin.

"Dude, I'm pretty sure I'm getting lucky tonight. Look what Rosalie just sent me." He flashed a picture of a headless body wearing the skimpiest piece of fabric I'd hardly call it clothing and a santa hat in her hand.

"_That's _Rosalie?" I asked in disbelief and he nodded dumbly. "She asked if I've been naughty or nice."

"Oh god," I rolled my eyes, turning away from the screen he was now ogling with glazed eyes. "Go Jack off in your own room."

He laughed boomingly, shutting the phone and sliding it into his pocket. "Maybe Bella has something up her sleeve for you too, Bro."

"Why would you say that?" I asked with a snort, and he shrugged. "I don't know...Rose and Bella are best friends, I'm sure Bella has some kinky inside of her...deep...deep down inside of her."

"Don't think of Bella that way. She's not like that...she's..." I don't know what Bella is, but that wasn't her. Bella would be too embarrassed to allow anyone to see her looking like...that. I imagined Bella in something more expensive, more fancy. Like, silk or satin. A smooth red baby doll made of silk that went right up to the middle of her thigh, exposing enough of her to make any man go crazy with lust, but still leaving some for the imagination...

"Earth to Edward?"

I shook my head fiercely, confused as to where my mind went for a moment and embarrassed to have been caught.

"Sorry, I didn't get much sleep last night. Katie had some sort of bad dream, climbed into bed with me."

He frowned sympathetically before repeating whatever I had missed while zoning. "I said I wasn't thinking of her in anyway, just that I'm sure some of Rosalie's influences have or could rub off on her."

"You and Rosalie have been dating less than a month and she's already showing you pictures like that?" I asked in shock.

"We're pigs Edward. She admits it, I admit it, but that's why I like her so much! She's the woman version of me. For once, I've met a woman who isn't embarrassed to admit she likes having sex. There's nothing wrong with sex. Sex is fucking awesome!"

We looked around the room, relieved it was empty before Emmett lowered his voice. "Rosalie knows what she likes and what she wants...she's independent, and it's sexy as hell."

"Well...good for you both...I guess."

He smiled, rubbing the back of his head. "You don't mind if she comes over for dinner at your place, Christmas Eve, right?"

"As long as you're not humping her, no I don't have a problem with it."

"Great! Thanks man!" he grinned goofily. "What time do you want us tomorrow?"

"Around five would be great."

"I'll bring some of the good stuff...you know, the stuff that comes out once Katie is sleeping..."

I laughed without humor. "Emmett, she's not a toddler anymore, she won't be going to bed at eight o'clock. Plus, Katie's seen us drink before."

"She's seen us drink, but she hasn't seen us _drink."_

I watched as my class began filling in and quickly shooed Emmett off. "It's not going to be like that Emmett, you can't get drunk."

He laughed boomingly, winking towards me before making his way to the door, silencing the conversation in its tracks. "Be good for my brother," he called out to the class. "He doesn't need any crap!"

* * *

><p>"So, Edward, how do you think things are going?"<p>

I twiddled my fingers, staring down at them. "Well sir, personally, I think things are going well...do, you?"

Mr. Banner laughed heartily, patting the desk in front of him. "Edward, I know I haven't made a mistake in picking you as my intern."

"Thank you sir."

"You know, with it being January the next time we meet, we need to start talking about times for you to sign up for your exam and such."

My ears perked up with excitement. "Really? Already?"

He shrugged. "Usually you need to set those kind of things up sooner rather than later, but we won't have you take it until May or so."

"Oh, ok...thank you sir!" I said with a grin, feeling gitty as if this could be the best Christmas present of them all. "Thank you so much!"

"Have a great holiday Edward," Mr. Banner smiled, shaking my hand. "See you on the second."

"You too Mr. Banner, see you after the break!"

I was over the moon with happiness by the time I flew through the door, looking for Bella and Katie.

"Hello?" I sang throughout the house. It smelled like ham and potatoes, making my mouth water as I grew closer to the kitchen. Katie looked up at me with wide eyes and waved, barely able to break away from her coloring book.

"Hi daddy!" she squealed.

"What're you coloring?" I asked her and her cheeks flamed red, gripping the book to her chest.

"Nothing," she squeaked, jumping out of the chair and hugging me for a second before disappearing into the living room.

I looked her over skeptically before shrugging, looking for Bella.

"Hi there."

I turned to see Bella coming from downstairs, holding out a shirt of Katie's. "We got a little messy making dinner, I figured I might as well throw it into the wash."

"You didn't have to do that you know," I said, unable to hide the smile that appeared anytime she did. She blushed and shrugged, throwing it over the chair and walking a bit closer.

"It was no problem."

I opened my arms awkwardly, unsure if it was what I really wanted or not, but non the less she filled them easily, hugging me close to her. Her hair smelled fresh and was soft on my cheek, her heart beat could be felt through our layers of clothing. I'm sure she could feel mine as well.

"I missed you," I whispered honestly and felt her breathe heavily against me. "I missed you too Edward. How was your day?"

"Good. Long. Let's talk about yours instead."

She shrugged, keeping her head against my chest. "Just a typical day."

"You have to work tonight?"

She sighed, nodding her head. "Yes."

"Tomorrow?"

She nodded. "Just a day shift. I'll have time to stop by tomorrow night."

"And you work Christmas." I stated sadly. She nodded with a frown. "The evening shift anyways."

"Come for dinner?"

"Maybe," she winked with a smile. She went to pull away, but I grabbed her arm, swinging her back into me with a quick kiss. She accepted it, pushing herself into me and matching my slow and uneasy pace. She pulled away first, leaving me with puckered lips and closed eyes.

"How do you feel?" she asked softly.

"Good...really, really good."

* * *

><p><em>Isabella Swan<em>

It was Christmas Eve and my shift felt never ending. It wasn't today we had to worry about, hardly anyone came in during the day. It was tonight, with all the parties and drunk drivers that they would need back up. Thank the lord it wasn't me on tonight.

Rosalie had specifically asked for the day shift, knowing she would want to be off for the night and requested I had the same shift, being the angel she was, and was currently on her lunch break, leaving me alone in the ER.

Not much of a responsibility. I took advantage of the quiet time and called up my mother, who yet again, 'just couldn't seem to make it here for the holidays.'

"How come you never come here dear?" She asked, chewing something through the other end.

"I've told you mom, I can't just get up and leave work. It's only my first year and I don't have much vacation time I can use. Plus, I'm a home health aide. Remember?"

"Oh right, the little girl with cancer. How is she doing?"

"Great," I answered quick, taking a sip of my coffee. "She's adorable."

"And she has a father...or a mother..."

I rolled my eyes, she knew she had a father, a young father who was barely twenty six. A young attractive father who was close to my age and had a lot in common with me. She knew, but she needed ammunition to start up a new conversation.

"A father..."

"Oh _thats_ right. What was his name again? Edgar? Edmund?"

"Edward."

"Edward! That's right!" She said excitedly. "How _is_ Edward doing?"

"He is doing well. We get along fine. I'm actually going over there tonight for dinner with his family."

"Oh, _really?_" I could hear her smiling through the phone. "A meet the parents type thing or.."

"No. I've already met Dr. Cullen and Mrs. Cullen. They've just invited me over because, well I've become sort of part of the family over the past few months."

"Oh, well isn't that sweet," she cooed.

Rosalie turned to corner, looking me over with raised eyebrows. I held up a note quickly, with pleading eyes; HELP ME!

Her eyes widened with a smirk before she loudly called out. "Wrap it up chatty kathy, this is work not a social event."

I held my thumb up to her before breathing heavily, feigning being upset. "Mom, I've got to go. Busy day."

"Oh ok dear, well give me a call later please if you can. Tell Edward hello! Merry Christmas hun, a package is in the mail for you."

"You didn't need to."

"I know, but you're my daughter and I love you. Now go before you get into trouble. Hugs and kisses!"

The line went dead and I smiled, shutting off the phone. "Thanks Rose."

"Welcome, hey you're coming tonight, right?"

"Of course," I said, dragging out another sip of coffee. I tried not to let it bug me, Rosalie being more a part of the family than I was, but it did. I was the one who introduced her after all, I was there first, and now she's checking to make sure I'm going to events?

_Don't be petty Bella, she was only asking. _

"Oh good, what are you wearing? I have a feeling it's a tad less dressy than Thanks giving, you know? It being so late at night and everything. Emmett told me a pair of jeans was fine, but you know him, he's a bit casual that one."

"Yeah...I don't know, I was planning on a pair of jeans and nice shirt. We won't get there until around eight anyways."

"I think I'm spending the night at Emmett's tonight," Rosalie said with a wicked smile.

"Wow, Rosalie. Seriously?"

"Oh we won't do anything!" she tisked and I raised my eyebrows. She giggled nervously before shrugging. "Okay, maybe we will. But that's just how we are. Plus, have you seen his ass? I'm surprised I've lasted this long."

"You're disgusting."

"No Bella, I'm comfortable with the fact I love sex. You'd love sex if you knew how good it was too."

My cheeks blushed red. "I've...had sex before."

She snorted. "Yeah, ok Bella."

"I have!"

"When?"

"A few years ago..."

She raised her brows. "A few _years_ ago? You had sex a few _years ago?"_

"Yes."

"And you haven't had it since?"

"I have some self control, Rosalie."

"Honey that ain't self control, that's impossible! You're a virgin. There's nothing wrong with it I guess, It's just the truth."

I blew air, pushing up my bangs before settling back into my chair.

"Looks like Edward could be your first though, huh?"

"Rosalie, it's not like that...not yet anyways. We're not even dating..."

"Technically maybe not, but you sure act like it."

"He hasn't asked."

"Would you say yes?"

"He hasn't asked," I mentioned for a second time.

"That wasn't my question."

"Yes, I would most likely say yes if he asked."

"Let him know that then Bella."

"What am I going to say? 'By the way Edward, if for some reason you asked me out, I'd say yes!'? That's stupid."

"No, don't do it like that, but it is ok to ask what you two are...I mean you've kissed, multiple times, am I right."

I nodded.

"You hold hands, both of you light up when you see the other."

I waited, looking down at my hands.

"Maybe its time to figure it out Bells."

* * *

><p>It was closer to eight thirty by the time we got to Edward's house that night. Black ice lined the streets along with a fresh blizzard blowing through that nearly sent us off the road twice.<p>

"Are you ok?" Edward asked, running a hand through my hair to create shivers down my spine.

"Yeah, it's just getting kind of bad out there. Hopefully the plows will come through soon."

"Hi Bella," I heard Katie whisper from the living room. She was wrapped up in Emmett's lap, her nose running and chapped.

"She's got a bit of a cold," Edward said with a frown. "Perfect for Christmas, huh?"

I sighed. "Poor thing. Hi Katie, how are you feeling?"

She held a thumbs up with a weak smile before sniffling again. Emmett handed her a cookie which got a smile out of her but she declined. "I've had a hundred today."

"Make yourself at home," Edward said, close to my ear. "I'll get you something hot to drink. Tea? Or hot chocolate?"

"Tea would be great," I smiled. "I'll come with you."

Sensing my tone, his ears perked up and he extended a hand out to me. I noticed how his thumb ran over my own as we walked to the kitchen. His lips were moving, talking about something but my mind was far away.

We turned the corner and he grinned down towards me. "What do you think?"

"Huh?"

He laughed, pouring some tea into a mug for me. "I said _The Rockettes_ are preforming on television tonight, Katie loves them so we planned on watching it, you don't mind do you?"

"No..no of course not."

"Are you sure you're alright Bella? You seem off."

"Off? No, I'm not off...I'm completely...on."

He looked me over before bursting out laughing. "Long day?"

"Something like that."

He leaned down and brought his lips to my own quickly. "I'm sorry you had a rough day."

"It's ok...hey, Edward?"

"Yes?"

It was now or never. Rosalie's words kept reappearing to the front of my head, making my palms sweaty and mind dizzy. She was right though, I had the right to ask at least.

"W-What are we...exactly."

"What are we?" he asked slowly.

"Yeah, are we...um...I mean, because we like...kiss and everything, so I guess I was just wondering...w-wh-"

"Oh. _oh."_ he said, nodding. "I'm sorry if I've confused you Bella."

"I was just wondering. I know it's complicated."

"You know I have feelings for you," he said diplomatically, and I nodded. "I'd be a fool to say I don't feel things for you...you're amazing and talented and, so much more."

I blushed.

"It's just, I'm trying to do things right. You're the first person I've cared about this way in a long time, I don't want to lose you."

"You're not going to lose me, Edward."

He paused for a minute. "What do you want to be, Bella?"

"I uh...well, I was thinking we could...be...dating?"

He smiled crookedly, kissing my cheek gently. "Then, I guess I should ask."

"That would be, nice."

"Would you like to go out with me then?" he laughed. "I feel like I'm fifteen."

"I'd love to Edward."

* * *

><p>Let me know what you thought! Update will be coming around soon. Thanks again for reading. Song I think everyone knows, 'All I want for Christmas' by Mariah Carey. Thanks again!<p>

~WorkingOnAMiracle


	11. Chapter 11: Thank You

I know this one is short but it's basically a filler chapter for the chapters to come. It was too soon to introduce the other chapters, so this one needed to be in place. Also, I want to take this moment to apologize for the slow update rate. School and work has been a killer, but I will pick up the pace. Thank you all for sticking with me, and please enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>I want to thank you, for giving me the best day of my life.<em>

_Oh, just to be with you is having the best day of my life. _

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Eleven: Thank You<span>

_Isabella Swan_

"Blow."

She squeezed her eyes shut and blew as hard as she could into the tissue, falling back into her pillow immediately, red nosed and tired eyed.

"Do you need anything?" I asked her, disposing of the tissue and sticking a cup of apple juice to her lips. I avoided a straw, knowing it would probably result in a stomach ache from the air build up it led to.

"Can we watch a movie?" she asked wearily, sniffing again and breathing heavily.

"Sure thing kiddo."

I nearly had a panic attack when Edward called me around six this morning, before I had even gotten out of work for the evening, telling me Katie was sick and begging me to come and stay with her all day.

"_I know you're just getting off of work and you're tired and I am so sorry, but I promise she'll probably be sleeping most of this morning so feel free to take a nap yourself and-"_

"_Edward..."_

"_Yes, Bella?"_

"_It's fine. I'm on my way."_

"_I would take the day off, you know I would, but with it being the first day back to class and all...well..."_

"_It's understandable. I'm on my way over, take a deep breath."_

I was at his house before seven, but with his schedule for Katie, he wasn't expected at the High School until nearly nine am. We drank coffee and talked until past eight thirty when he had to rush out the house to get to class on time.

"Have a good day, thank you again," he said with a smile. I ran my hand over his cheek, kissing it before shooing him off.

The house was quiet until nearly twelve thirty when Katie's small feet pattered down the steps, calling out for Edward. She was just as happy to see me.

I crawled into Katie's bed next to her, cuddling up behind her facing the television. She leaned her head on my shoulder and breathed heavily before smiling up at me.

"You ok?" I asked and she nodded, taking my hand in her own. "I kind of always thought, maybe this is what it would be like to have a mom."

My heart skipped a beat as I turned to her, matching her serious tone was a pair of serious eyes. She had not been kidding. I was confused for a moment before realization again hit me, Katie had no real memories of her mother, no attachment. In a way, she was lucky.

"I...I'm glad you're comfortable with me Katie."

"I love you Bella."

I kissed her sweating forehead and wiped the perspiration from it. "I love you too squirt."

It wasn't long into the movie that she drifted off, only waking up a few times momentarily to cough or sneeze before dozing back into her dream land. I left after about a half an hour to go downstairs and make her a smoothie for when she woke up, something smooth on her throat.

I poured apple juice in the blender as a base and then different types of fruits before blending it up and pouring a glass for myself, sticking the rest in the freezer for later. I sat at the dining room table, thinking sadly about Katie.

How would her mother feel hearing Katie talk the way she had? Happy, maybe, to see her daughter able to move on, not too hung up on her, or hung up on her at all. Angry towards me for stealing her daughter...Katie basically thinks of me as the mother she never had. Or possibly the worst of them all; sad. How could you not be?

I glanced at the bracelet Edward had bought for me a few weeks back for Christmas. It was a thick band with small charms on it, one made from diamond and a few from glass. He told me I could add different charms on as I felt I wanted to, or someone could buy me more. It was a more than perfect present, absolutely beautiful.

I wondered to what extravagant levels he went to for Tanya when they were married. Did he buy her pearls and diamonds? Did she enjoy those kinds of things? I hoped silently that Edward didn't feel like he needed to spoil me now that we were dating. I wasn't that kind of girl, I wasn't in anyway the 'typical' girl in the least. I hated attention, cliche 'surprises' like a candlelit dinner with expensive presents and champagne. I'd rather cuddle up on the couch.

I noticed on the kitchen refrigerator the pictures of Tanya that had been up were removed. I knew why he did it, we were dating now, and we both knew if I had to compete against Tanya, she would win, dead or alive. Edward wouldn't do that to me though, which is why he removed the pictures. The ones in the halls still hung however, and I would never ask him to remove them. It wasn't my place to make him forget her. I didn't want him to forget her. If it weren't for her, Katie wouldn't exist. Plus, she was here first...I could respect that, in a way.

"Bella?"

I turned to Katie with a smile, tipping my glass towards her. "Smoothie?"

* * *

><p>"I had a weird dream while I was napping..." Katie mentioned, sucking down her second glass of the the smoothie. I took another sip of mine before turning to her.<p>

"What kind of a dream? Are you alright?"

She nodded. "I'm fine. I just...I dreamed, about the car accident mommy and I were in."

I paused, waiting.

"But, it was blurry because I don't really remember anything about it." She frowned. "Does that make sense?"

"It could be a repressed memory."

"What's that mean?" she asked, scrunching her face. I smiled, forgetting Katie was only eight. Sometimes, she sounded far beyond her years.

"It means, its a memory you might have but forgotten about. They sometimes reappear in your mind during a dream or if something triggers them."

"But what could have triggered it?" she asked. "We were in the accident in the month October, that was a few months ago."

I shrugged. "Anything can, even things you wouldn't think would."

"Can we talk about something else now?" she sniffled, before grinning widely towards me. "Can we have another smoothie?"

"Another one?" I asked, shocked. "Theres room in that little tummy for another smoothie?"

She giggled. "Yes!"

"Well, this belly is full," I said, patting my own. "But, I suppose it's not too much trouble to make another one for you little miss."

She grinned. "You're the best Bella."

"So I've heard."

* * *

><p>"How'd it go today?" Edward whispered into my hair, about a half an hour after he got home. Katie had been asleep since the late afternoon and Edward ceased that moment to begin one of our best make out sessions.<p>

"Very smoothly."

"Did you get your nap?" he asked, kissing my neck and running his hands over my arms.

I nodded my head, unable to speak under his ministrations. "Ed-Edward, we need to stop, please."

He chuckled. "Katie's sleeping Bella, it's alright."

The prickles from his chin tickled my neck and I giggled girlishly. "I...I have to get to work soo-on."

He sighed, sitting up straight before kissing me once more on the lips. "Thank you so much for today Bella, you're amazing."

"I know it."

He grinned, pulling out his wallet to hand me my 'paycheck'. I pushed the wallet back into his hands and shook my head.

"What?" he asked.

"Edward, I'm your girlfriend now," I whispered, almost as if saying it would send him into a full blown panic attack, but he stayed perfectly composed.

"So?"

"So, you don't need to pay me to watch your daughter anymore. I love Katie, I love spending time with her. It's not a job anymore, it's fun. I'm not taking your money anymore."

"Bella, I'm so glad to hear you have fun with Katie and I know you're my girlfriend, but it doesn't mean you shouldn't be paid for coming over here everyday, taking time from your schedule to help me.."

"That's what girlfriends do."

He sighed, reluctantly putting the wallet away.

"I happen to love doing it."

"I know. You're amazing Bella."

I kissed his lips. "So I've heard."

* * *

><p>Very short I am so sorry. I'll be updating very soon, promise. Thanks again for reading, please feel free to leave a question, comment or concern. Thanks! Song is Thank You by Dido.<p>

~WorkingOnAMiracle


	12. Chapter 12: Merrimack River

I'm sorry it has been forever and a day since I've updated. I have no excuse except for the fact that life got in the way and my summer ended abruptly, cue college and loads of homework. Anyways, enough with me complaining. I will try to shoot updates out as quickly as possible-no more disappearing acts, I promise. Now if I have any readers left, please enjoy!

* * *

><p><em> A world that moves too fast, a mouth of broken glass<em>

_It may not seem too painful, by January the rain will swallow_

_Change will follow…_

_Don't say you're not afraid when you know you are._

_I know you are._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Twelve: Merrimack River <span>

_Isabella Swan_

It was the fifth day Katie had stayed home sick and she was propped in front of the television, working on a small stack of homework her teacher had delivered yesterday evening. I had been helping her with her math when she asked for some apple juice and I went to retrieve it and her daily pills.

"Are you feeling hungry?" I called out to her, pouring the glass to the brim and popping out her pill. She called out a simple no and I walked back in to sit beside her.

"Can I take a break?" she begged, taking a slow drink and cringing after forcing the pill down. I watched as she lulled forward in a gagging motion over her bowl two times, eyes watery and face pale before breathing slowly.

"I'm ok," she whispered, though I hadn't asked.

"Take it easy Katie bug, if you need a break then lets put the homework down and just watch a little bit of the television, ok?"

She nodded, scooting the books to the table beside her and leaning her head on my shoulder. It wasn't long before she was knocked out cold, her arm wrapped around my waist and her face pressed against me. I rubbed her back soft and soothingly before checking my phone for a text message from Edward.

_How's everything going? _he asked and I could just picture him there waiting eagerly for an update on his little girl.

_It's going. She's sleeping now, taking a little break from the homework. I might just take a nap too._

I shut my eyes to make good on my word until my thigh vibrated with his buzz.

_That's a good idea, you both need your rest. Sleep tight._

I didn't sleep much, not with my mind on checking Katie's temperature and making sure she was alright, but a quick power nap was granted to me before I began flipping through channels. Katie's face was heating up with fever, one Edward said she had managed to break for a few hours at a time but never fully get rid of. Katie's pediatrician said to call if it reached above 101.5. It was only at 99.8 when I pressed it into her mouth so I placed a cool compress on her head and watched intently as she sighed into it.

It was hours later when I heard movement on the wooden floors above me. I had moved her up to her bed just a few minutes after checking her temperature for a fifth time, finding it was more comfortable for her to be able to spread out in her bed than be scrunched on the couch.

"Katie?" I called out from the bottom step, a soaking pot in my hand as I went to dry it. There was no answer from above, but I heard the floor creek once again. I sighed, jogging up the stairs, knowing it was better to be safe than sorry.

The upstairs floor was silent, almost eerily so as I walked down the dark hallway. I turned into her room to meet Katie face to face, and wasn't surprised when the pot fell from my unsteady hands.

Her face was one that will never leave my mind, a look of pure horror, nausea and anger in one. Her eyes, puffy with dark circles under a pale face with just a hint of fever lying on her cheeks. Her abnormally white hand reached up past her nose, and jerked away quickly, drawing a sharp red color, streaming from her nostrils.

Her lip trembled, and then she fell to the floor with a thud.

"Katie!" I screamed, rushing over to her, holding her limp body in my arms. "Oh my god. Katie, honey wake up!"

She continued laying there, and for a moment the thought of her dying rested in my mind. I laid her back on the ground and sprinted to the phone.

"Shit!" I bellowed as it rang, the woman on the other line demanding my emergency from me.

"Get here now! You need to get here _now! _Shit! She needs a fucking ambulance! Oh my god...oh my god."

* * *

><p><em>Emmett Cullen<em>

Where the fuck was Edward? Why the fuck was he not answering his fucking phone? Is that not the purpose of cell phones?

It was school hours, around four when I got a hysterical call from Bella informing me she was heading to the hospital with Katie and wasn't able to get a hold of Edward. I tried calling him the _entire_ drive to the High School, where I knew he'd be.

I passed students, all smiling and waving to me as I rushed furiously down the halls, trying to brush them off without being rude.

For once, timing was on my side, and as I turned the corner Edward was standing outside of his door, unlocking it and barely stepping in.

"Edward!" I cried out, breaking into a sprint. He turned to face me perplexed, most likely wondering why I was here in the first place.

Two words, that's all I had to say and he was off and running.

"It's Katie."

* * *

><p><em>Edward Cullen<em>

I bust through the curtain the nurse had informed me Katie was behind. Twenty minutes in traffic and ten to find a parking space, five to get the information on where Katie was from the receptionist and another five to get to her room and I was fuming.

"What the hell happened?"

Alice opened her mouth to begin explaining, but I held up a hand to her, looking past her. She wasn't there, I didn't want to hear what she had to say. Bella was in charge of Katie. Bella was with her.

What the hell happened?

"Edward, she was fine one second and the next, she was...she was passing out! She had a small fever, nothing crazy only ninety nine, so I put her to bed and-"

I snorted, disgusted. I didn't want to listen to what she had to say anymore. Wasn't she a nurse? Wasn't she supposed to know how the fuck to handle a child? Why was she making such stupid mistakes? Why wasn't she paying attention?

"You know what? Just save it! What the hell kind of nurse are you anyways? Why didn't you stay by her?"

Bella furrowed her eyebrows, crossing her arms and looking at me in a more than appalled manner. "Edward, this wasn't my fault. I got her here as soon as I could..."

"Well that obviously wasn't good enough!" I couldn't help but scream, breaking out into a sob as I pointed to Katie, hooked up to a bunch of different machines just like she was going through...through...

Bella stomped past me, but not before pausing beside me to glare into me.

"Fuck you!" she mumbled behind a quivering lip, slamming past the curtain with a huff.

I was shaking with anger, pure hatred for everything and everyone around me. I wanted to scream, or punch something.

"Arg!" I cried out before I could help myself, picking up the nearest plastic chair and throwing it across the room. Alice stood immediately and grabbed Emmett's arm.

"We need to go outside for a minute," she said as they passed me by. Alice's eyes went past me to look at Katie, who's eyes were wide open with sadness.

"What have you done?" she asked me softly with a shake of her small head. Her small hand unravels and although her middle finger is hooked to a heart rate monitor, she reaches for me to take it in my own.

"I can't trust anyone Katie...no one but me and you. No one knows how to take care of you! No one understands Katie. Do you know how precious you are to me? Don't you know you're my everything? I can't believe I trusted a complete stranger with you. I can't trust anyone with you anymore but me."

She smiled softly, shaking her head. "That's no way to live daddy."

I swallowed hard, squeezing her hand tightly. "It's the only way I know how."

She reached out to pat my cheek lovingly then turned up to the ceiling with a sigh.

It was several moments before she finally whispered, "You love her."

It wasn't a question, but I found my lips forming an answer anyways.

"Yes."

"As much as mom?"

Pain struck at my heart, and my voice was gone.

"It's okay to admit it daddy...I think...I didn't know her that well...but I think she'd want you to find someone else to love just as much as you loved her."

I'm silent, she seems to be the only one making sense, so I let her speak.

"So do you," she answered for me. "Don't you think that about mom?"

"Yes."

She giggled, catching me off guard.

"Then why are you still here?"

After Alice and Emmett came back from out in the halls, I walked around the hospital for a good half an hour before I actually started looking for Bella. I doubted she was here still, but soon she would start her shift anyways and she'd be stuck here.

I turned down a long hallway and was surprised to find her sitting silently in the corner of an Radiology waiting room. I walk in silently, my hands in my pockets before sitting down beside her, facing completely forward and saying nothing.

She turned to face me with red eyes and a sniffly nose before opening her mouth to speak.

"I-"

"Bella, it's ok you don't need to explain. I know it wasn't your fault. It would have happened no matter who was there...I was just so...so-"

"Irrational."

"Yes, irrational. I was angry because of the situation, I was angry it took so long to get to her, I'm angry that I have to look at her back here...I know that's no excuse for acting like a-"

"Tool? Jackass? Dick? Douche B-"

"Yes, all of those things," I tried laughing but she only turned away from me.

"It really hurt when you said those things Edward. Implying I was bad at my job, that I didn't care about Katie..."

"Bella, I love Katie with all my heart, she's my little girl, my only little girl. I...I do act irrational when it comes to her because I cannot stand to think about losing her."

"I know I can never understand it, but I do understand what you're saying. I can tell you love her Edward, she means everything to you."

"But you know, she helped me realize something else."

"What?"

"That I love you too and I shouldn't have been such an ass to you because when I think about losing you I get the same feeling. I don't want you to be out of my life because I do Bella, I love you and-"

Her lips crashed onto mine and with our faces pressed together I could feel her tears running down her face to my cheeks. I pulled her closer to me, lacing my hands in her hair until she pulled away.

"I love you too Edward."

* * *

><p>Tell me what you think. Thanks for sticking with me guys. Song is by Mandy Moore, very beautiful.<p>

~WorkingOnAMiracle


End file.
